I, Mary Sue
by SueProject
Summary: What is a person's first reaction to waking up in a strange place? A scream? A cry of joy? For Rin it was swearing followed closely by anger. Finding herself in the land of Ninja's, with no clue how to get home, will she get home before becoming a Sue?
1. Chapter 1

_{100}_

-Monologue-

**I don't know where I am.  
Does anyone else know how much that sucks? I'm not sure if I'm afraid or angry. **

**I also have no idea how I got to be here in the first place and that makes it suck even more.  
All I know is it's a forest. Boy does that narrow down the locations. **

**I'm annoyed and a little afraid. I've never been a fan of nature, and nature knows that. **

**If a person screams for help and nobody is around to hear them, do they make a sound? **

**Of course they do, they're screaming aren't they! **

**Argh!**

**-**Monologue End**-**

The girl screamed. She was annoyed, lost and confused.

"Is someone there?" She listened for a response. Nothing but the rustling of the leaves.

"Bastards," she grumbled, "Someone send me a sign or something!"

She stared up at the sky. The sun shone down brightly, she shielded her eyes and looked away. In the distance she saw something shimmering.

'_Follow and find?'_

_That's right... go follow it_

She got up off the grass and walked towards the shining object. She was good at finding shiny things, especially money. Crouching down, she reached into the bush where the shine was originating. Her hand met cold metal and a long strip of material. Grasping the object, she pulled her hand out. A rectangular metal plate was attached to the black material, it had some snail thing engraved on it. A ninja headband from the Leaf Village. She felt a tugging at her naval. Her surroundings blurred and slowly changed. She was now sitting on a hill overlooking a town.

The Leaf Village. She felt sick.

_You have more than that to worry about {110}_

-Monologue 2-

**Perhaps we should start over.  
For this story, my name is Rin. I'm not from around here.  
Anywhere near here. At all. To me, this place doesn't exist no matter how cool ninja's are.  
At least I know where I am now. I guess that's a plus to add to the ever growing list of minuses.  
I'm still wondering how I got here though.  
And maybe why is another one.**

**Man this sucks.**

-End-

Rin sighed and grumbled a bit, "What the hell am I supposed to do?" She pocketed the headband and grimaced, "First I have to find my way down from here." She turned away from the cliff face and spotted a path. Hoping it would lead her to the town, she followed it.  
'_Funny, I feel lighter,_' she thought as she went down the path, '_Hmm_…' She pushed the thought aside, replacing it with a yawn. "Mmm… sleepy."

Rin followed the path for what felt like 15 minutes when she reached the outskirts of a shopping district. She stared at the semi busy street before her, "Now what?" Her hand went to her pocket, where she fiddled with the object she'd found. '_I don't suppose anyone'd buy this off me would they? Hah!'  
_  
Her face turned thoughtful, "Perhaps there is an idiot somewhere that will…" She began walking down the street in hopes of finding a bric-a-brac store or something of the like. As she walked, she caught her reflection in the glass of a shop window. She stopped. So did it. She closed in on the window, studying her reflection closely, confused at what she saw. A girl of about 8 years old stared back at her. '_No way… how did this_?'

This latest development had the girl puzzled. As far as she remembered and knew, she was 16.

"Man, this is screwed up." She continued on her way, walking deep in thought.

-Monologue 3-

**Ok… now I'm even more confused. **

**First, I'm here.  
Second, I've lost at least 7 years. **

**That makes even less sense than the first thing. **

**Just what the hell am I meant to do? Where is an 8 yr old gonna get a job? **

**I think I'm 8, 8 or 9. Or a really short 12 year old. **

**But still…. Goddammit! Oof!**

-End-

"Ow," groaned Rin, rubbing her head. She looked up and saw an annoyed guy looking down at her.

"Watch where you're going stupid brat!" he growled. He walked off in a huff.

Rin was left on the ground in the middle of the street, people walked around her. She felt her eyes water. She brought one of her hands up to wipe the tears. '_Why am I crying?_' she thought, her eyebrows creasing. She stood, still wiping the tears away only to have more replace them. She sniffled, an ironic smile coming onto her face. '_Am I really that insecure about being away from home_?' She laughed quietly to herself, '_I can't believe this_…' She kept on walking.

Soon, Rin spotted a trinket shop and decided to try her luck in there. A bell rang as she entered the store. The old greying man behind the counter looked up, his eyes scrutinising the young customer. Rin approached the counter. He looked down at her.

"I don't suppose you buy things from people?" she asked.

"What do you have to offer?" he asked, "Pop it on the counter." She reached into her pocket and took out the headband, placing it in front of the man. The man's expression turned annoyed, he stared at her with disbelief.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke? You don't buy and sell these things, kid. Shouldn't you be in school? Or are you one of those prodigy kids that graduated early?" Rin took the headband back, putting it back in her pocket annoyed.

"Sure, whatever," she mumbled, "This store's probably some sort of front or something, with those darkened windows." She made her way back to the door, not noticing as the man threw an array of weapons at her.

"Insolent brat!" Rin saw glinting silver in the glass, freezing with fear. She closed her eyes. She heard the weapons clang to the floor and the man gasp in surprise, "No! Impossible!" Rin slowly opened her eyes. She saw a man standing in front of her, a kunai in front of him. He wore the standard ninja gear, his headband around his neck. She looked at the weapons at his feet.

'He saved me.' The man turned to her, "Are you alright?" Rin nodded, the man smiled at her, "I'm glad." He turned back to the old man, "By the authority of the Leaf village under the Third Hokage, you are under arrest for illegal distribution of dangerous goods, leading to the deaths of 6 families." 3 more ninja's appeared, standing around the man, detaining him.

"I am sorry for endangering you like that," said the ninja beside her, "But thank you for your help."

_{115}_

Utterly confused, all Rin could do was nod. Cautiously she left the store, her brow creasing as she continued down the street. She looked around for an empty place, slipping into an empty side alleyway. She sat behind a bin and buried her head in her arms. Her shoulders shook as she began to laugh, her laugh gradually getting louder and more maniacal. She leaned her head against the wall, a large crazy smile on her face.

She brought her hand to her forehead, "That was just… hahahahahaha! What's going on? He actually was a criminal! Hehehehe… I'll chalk that up to coincidence." She wiped the tears from her face, stood and wiped herself off. She sighed, remembering the object in her pocket. A realisation suddenly hit her, her face grew dark.

"Why am I keeping it with me?" She pulled it out of her pocket and dropped it on the ground.

"I'm so stupid." She grinned with satisfaction and went back into the street.

_That's not fair! You can't just throw it away! {65}{50}_

Her stomach growled, stopping her in her tracks.

"It's just one thing after another in this place." She sighed in frustration, '_I don't have any money_.' Her stomach went off again, she clutched it to try to muffle the noise.

"I'll live, you'll just have to wait a little longer." Her stomach complained in reply. "Shut up you!" She stopped at Ichiraku, looking inside. She went up to the counter.

_{75}{50}  
_

"Welcome," greeted a man and his daughter. Rin pulled a face, scratching her head.

"I don't suppose you can give me a job?" she asked, nervously. The man stared at her with surprise.

"Why would you need a job?" he asked, "What about your parents?"

"They're sorta not around," replied Rin, "I'm not sure how to say it."

"You poor thing," said the girl, "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"Huh? No, it's not like that!" said Rin, "They're just away. For an unknown amount of time." '_That's not too much better…' _ she thought.

"Come back at around 7 tonight," he replied, "There should be something for you to do then."

"Thank you," said Rin with a bow, "I'll be back later. See ya."

She left the Ichiraku stand and continued on her walk. She turned her walk into an exploration, her fancy word for being aimlessly lost. Her wanderings took her to a sandstone building. She recognised the insignia on it, '_Nin_'. She tensed, quickly backing away and retracing her steps.

'_I wanna stay away from this place. I'm not getting mixed up in ninja business. No way_!' She walked away from the school, only to find her path blocked by a serious faced woman who was looking at her disapprovingly.

_Hehehe, well you're going there now! {200}{50}_

"Ditching class are we?" she asked, her purple eyes scrutinised the child before her. Rin's head hung. "Didn't think you'd be caught?" Rin didn't answer. The woman took her hand and toted her along, "Come now, back to class." Rin followed silently.

-Monologue 4-

**List of things that suck:**

**Being here,  
No money,  
Being a kid,  
Being alone and being a kid,  
Being a lone kid with no money,  
Being here and a lone kid without money,  
Not knowing how I got here in the first place,  
Having to go to school,  
Needing to get a job and not knowing what the hell I'm doing.**

**It's just one thing after another. What am I supposed to do? I don't want to be a ninja! I mean learning it would be cool but I don't actually want to be a ninja. **

**Should I go along with it?**

-End-

Rin sighed, "How did I get caught up in this?" The woman turned to her.

"You were skipping class and don't think you won't be punished."

"Wha? That's not fair!" cried Rin outraged. The woman shook her head.

"What do you expect happens when you ditch class, a parade?"

"That'd be nice," said Rin flatly. They stopped at a door, the woman motioning for her to stay while she entered.

"Iruka, one of your students was ditching class."

Iruka sighed, placing a hand on his forehead, "Thank you for finding her Mitsuki." Mitsuki nodded.

"Not a problem." She ushered Rin into the room, "I don't want to find you ditching again."

With Mitsuki's leave, the classroom broke out into talking.

"Hey! Quiet! Get back to work," called Iruka, a vein pulsing in his head.

_Formula: 5(c) = p, let c = 30 therefore p=150 {350}{50}_

The talking turned into whispers as Rin made her way to the empty seats at the back. She was near the classroom's back door, a space between her and the next student. She put her head on her arms and lay down on the desk. Iruka walked up next to her and put a sheet next to her, "See me after class." He returned to his desk and watched over the now once more silent class.

The students around her sniggered, Rin ignored them, pulling the worksheet in towards her, not making any effort to complete it. Iruka watched from the front with a sigh, '_Another one of them._' He leaned his chin on his hands and surveyed the class. '_I hope she finds some friends_.' Without noticing it, his eyes rested on Konohamaru and his friends.

Rin spent the remainder of the class with her head in her arms nearly asleep. She was pretty sure she'd fallen asleep a few times, for about 5 minutes each time. Finally, Iruka dismissed the class. By that time she was sitting up and staring out of the window. After the class cleared out, Iruka approached Rin, his face plastered with worry. He sat beside her.

_*grumble* {330}{70}_

"Are you alright?" Rin snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered quietly. Iruka sighed.

"Why were you skipping class?"

"I wasn't," Rin replied, "I was just walking around."

"During class time," said Iruka, "It's not a good start to your schooling."

"I do it more often than you know," Rin mumbled, turning from the teacher.

"Don't be like that" implored Iruka gently, "Come to think of it, I don't recall seeing you in any of my classes. Hmm." The room was silent. "Have you come to any classes?" He frowned at her, "Ever?"

Rin shrugged, she couldn't be bothered correcting him. "What's your name?"

"Rin," she replied simply.

_Character stupidity purchased: {300}{70}_

Iruka went back to his desk and looked over his class list, frowning when he couldn't find her name. '_Strange_.' Putting it to an administrative mistake, he added her name to the list.

"I expect to see you tomorrow, alright." Rin gave him a thumbs up. Iruka smiled, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rin got up and exited through the back door. Iruka groaned loudly, sinking into his chair and leaning against the blackboard.

"These students will be the death of me."

_{305}{70}  
_

Rin walked through the back streets, continuing her exploration of the Leaf Village. Once more, she may have been lost and just not wanting to admit it to herself but she was pretty sure this path was familiar. What better way to get to know a new place than by getting lost there?

She heard scuffing behind her. Curiously, she turned. No one. She looked down, feeling something fluffy circling around her ankles.

A small white dog with brown patches on its ears. Akamaru. In his mouth was a headband. She recognised it as the one she threw in the alley way. She sighed.

"Shoo dog."

_Hehehe, good dog {360}{70}  
_

Akamaru placed the head band at her feet and yipped. He looked like he was glaring. Rin continued walking, only to have Akamaru follow her, the headband being carried in his mouth. She was slowly getting annoyed with the small canine. Akamaru ran in front of her, growling. He threw the headband at her feet. He barked at her.

She squatted next to the dog, her eyes narrowing, "You are starting to annoy me dog," she hissed.

Akamaru yipped at her, saying something like 'I know this is yours now take it.' She grumbled and got up, leaving the headband on the ground. Akamaru's eyebrow twitched, picking up the headband in his mouth for the third time that day, tailing the girl.

"Oy! Akamaru! What are you doing?" called a voice. Rin knew it was Kiba. Akamaru barked at his master. "Is that right, I don't think she's seen you. Hey, little girl!"

_{365}{70}  
_

Rin stopped, Kiba running up to her with the headband, "I think this is yours." He handed her the headband which she took with a small smile.

"Thank you, I've been looking for this everywhere!" She put it away in her pocket, "Thank you so much."

Kiba smiled at her, "It's not me you should thank, Akamaru found it." Rin looked down at the small dog, hiding her malice for the puppy.

"Is that so? Thank you Akamaru." She reached down to pat him. Akamaru seemed to be smirking at her, his face saying something like 'Ha ha, I win!' "I'll get you back, don't you worry." Akamaru barked at her before jumping onto Kiba's head.

"Well we have to go now," said Kiba, "Take care of that headband. If you ever lose it again, just find us." Kiba and Akamaru left, Rin continuing her walk, an annoyed look on her face.

'_I can't believe I got it back!_' she thought, '_What are the chances of that? Stupid mutt._'

Soon, she had found her way back onto a main-type street where she sat on a bench. She looked to the front and spaced out.

'_What do I do now_?' The bench got heavier.

_Team combo {380}{70}  
_

"Aren't you that girl that was ditching class?" asked a voice. Rin turned, seeing 3 kids around her age; two boys and a girl. She recognised them as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. She didn't answer them. Konohamaru sighed.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Moegi, "You seem sad. Is there anything we can do?" Rin shook her head. Moegi eyed her sceptically.

"Are you coming to class tomorrow?" asked Konohamaru.

"I might," Rin answered. Konohamaru had a thoughtful look on his face, as if trying to remember something.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you in class before," he said in realisation, turning to Moegi and Udon, "Have you guys?" The two thought about it before nodding in agreement with Konohamaru. They all turned to Rin.

"What's your name?" they asked in unison.

"Rin," Rin answered shortly, "yourselves?"

"Konohamaru," "Moegi," "Udon." They answered in succession, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," replied Rin. The three grinned at her.

"Wanna come practice with us?" asked Konohamaru, "We can help you catch up on what you've missed. Iruka's gonna test us in a couple of days."

_{450}{70}  
_

"How do you know we have a test?" asked Udon.

"I took sensei's week planner and had a little peak," grinned Konohamaru proudly.

Moegi gasped, worry evident in her expression. "Konohamaru! You shouldn't do that!" Konohamaru grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright Moegi, it's not like I was caught. I'm a super strong ninja." He flexed his muscles, "Grandson of the Third Hokage and just as strong." Rin laughed quietly, though not going unnoticed by Konohamaru.

"Look! She can laugh!" he cried, "I thought she was one of those emotionless robots that doesn't smile or anything."

Rin stopped laughing and frowned. Konohamaru stopped and looked at her with concern, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she replied. He gave her a funny look and then shrugged.

"Let's go," said Moegi, "Mum'll want me home before dark. You coming Rin?"

"Of course she is!" said Konohamaru, "We are her teachers and it's our responsibility to teach her all we know! Our duty! Are you with me?"

"Yes sir!" replied Moegi and Udon, saluting their leader. Moegi took one of Rin's hands and pulled her to her feet. Rin found herself being dragged by Moegi and Udon as Konohamaru led them to a training ground. They began with weapons, because that is what all small children want to learn about first. They taught Rin the proper way to hold and throw the shuriken and kunai, showing her how to aim and practicing with her. After what felt like an hour, Rin was consistently hitting the targets in the outer to middle rims. Her three teachers were proud of her and of themselves.

"You're pretty good Rin-rin," said Moegi, "It took Konohamaru 3 lessons to even hit the stump."

"Why are you using me as an example?" cried Konohamaru, blushing, "The grandson of the Third Hokage won't be belittled by someone that can only hit the targets from 5 metres away!"

The two glared at each other, before turning away.

"It was thanks to your teaching that I hit the targets," said Rin, trying to distract them. Konohamaru smirked. He put his arms behind his head.

"Naturally, I have the blood of the Professor running through me," he looked at Moegi and Udon, "I don't know what Iruka-sensei's always complaining about. This teaching stuff is easy." His two friends matched his grin.

"Iruka-sensei better watch out or we'll steal his job," said Moegi, "Right Rin-rin?"

"Maybe you should take the teachers exam," suggested Rin.

"No way! There's a test before you can be a teacher!" cried Konohamaru. Rin nodded.

"But first you'd have to pass the chuunin exams," she stated bluntly, "Chuunin is the minimum qualification after all." She twirled a kunai in her hand. Konohamaru's eyes were popping out of his head, his mouth hung low. Rin turned to the trio with her arms crossed over her chest. "Of course, before that you'd have to complete your academy training and become a genin," she sighed, looking at her new friends, "You guys look surprised, didn't you know this?"

The other three had turned into motionless dolls and were babbling incoherently.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Konohamaru, pulling his hair, "Man this is stressful! Why don't they warn you of all these exams before we sign up?"

"If you think that's the worst thing you have to worry about," said Rin seriously, "Then you are gravely mistaken. If you became a ninja to play around then you should rethink your career choice." She flung the kunai away, it embedded itself with a dull thunk. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_Emotional speech + 50 {500}{70}_

_Weapons purchased {450}{70}_

She left the three standing at the training ground, Moegi and Udon stared after her. Konohamaru stared at the kunai. It had hit the target dead centre.

"Hey, did anyone else get the chills just now?" asked Moegi, "Rin-rin sounded so serious." Konohamaru looked at Moegi.

"What's this?" said Udon, looking at the headband, "I think Rin left her ribbon." He went to pick it up, he felt the hard metal of the plate. He unwound it, his eyes widening as he saw the leaf symbol. "Konohamaru, Moegi. Come here!"

"What is it Udon?" asked Moegi. She gasped as she too saw the headband. "You don't suppose she's already graduated, do you? Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru continued to stare at the kunai, mesmerised by it for some reason. Udon sniffled.

"It could belong to one of her family," he suggested, "That could be why she was so serious. Someone in her family has died and she keeps this as a memento."

"If it was, she'd keep it in a box at home," said Moegi, "To make sure she never loses it. I think this is hers." The two got up and went to Konohamaru.

His friends looked at him with worry. "If she has already graduated, that would explain why she's never at the academy," said Moegi, "She could just still be there so that it's not made a big deal of. What do you think Konohamaru?" Konohamaru looked up with a 'hmm.'

"It's not 'hmm'!" said Moegi, "Don't you think it's mysterious? She can already use the weapons as well as the sensei!" Konohamaru looked at Moegi then at Udon, his eyes eventually resting on the headband.

"I think we should try to learn a bit more before jumping to conclusions," he said, "We'll return it to her tomorrow." The other two looked at him, and nodded. "We should be going now."

'_She spoke like someone that's beyond her years_," thought Konohamaru, '_Like someone that's been in a life threatening situation. I don't think she's any ordinary academy student_.'

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rin stood outside Ichiraku, searching her pockets for the hitai-ate. '_I lost it again, hopefully it won't be found this time. Stupid dog_.' She went to the counter, greeted by the man and his daughter.

_Stop doing that! {400}{120}_

"You're early," said the girl, surprise on her face.

The man smiled, "That's good. A tardy apprentice is a bad one. Ayame, let her through."

The girl nodded and lifted the end of the counter. Rin went through to the back where she was given a light pink apron.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, "It's one of mine from when I was younger." Rin shook her head, Ayame smiled. She looked over Rin as she put the apron on, giggling to herself, "You're almost like a mini me. Isn't she father?"

Her dad turned around and gasped in shock, "It's like looking into the past!" Rin wasn't sure what to say. Ayame gasped, "I can't believe we didn't ask! What is your name? I'm Ayame and this is my dad."

"I'm Rin," Rin replied, "It's nice to meet you." She bowed to them, able to hear their whispering about how they were embarrassed they didn't ask her name and how rude she must think they are.

Ayame took her over to the sink, "You'll be on dishes tonight Lil' Rin." Rin nodded.

"How clean do you want them?"

The man laughed, "I like enthusiasm! Let's see… clean enough for a king, that alright with you?" Rin nodded and began on the small pile next to the sink. Not soon after she'd finished washing them, Ayame had put a pile of already clean bowls onto the sink.

"We have a special guest tonight," she explained, "So get these bowls as clean as you can." Rin emptied the sink water. Ayame went back over to her father, "A very special customer indeed."

Filling the sink with clean water, Rin began on the pile of dishes, scrubbing each as clean as she could. She studied each dish carefully, looking for any blemishes before she rinsed them. She was cleaning each bowl for 5 minutes, getting through half the pile before she heard a loud greeting.

"Hey old man Teuchi and Ayame!" greeted Naruto loudly, Rin was sure he was grinning widely, "It's been a while hasn't it!" He sat at the bench.

_Just coz you're in the back doesn't mean you'll get away {440}{120}_

"It has been a while Naruto," said the man, "What would you like?" Naruto thought for a minute, scanning through the menu Rin was sure he had memorised long ago.

"I think I'll start with the beef ramen with the lot!" he announced. Teuchi smiled and began prepping the blonde's meal. Rin heard another person shuffle into the shop.

"Eh? You took your time Iruka-sensei," said Naruto, "I've already ordered." Iruka laughed nervously, wondering what damage would be dealt to his wallet after this visit. He quietly looked over the menu as Naruto dug into his first bowl with gusto.

"Man I've missed this stuff!" cheered Naruto, "Old man, you make the best ramen!" Rin watched from the sink as Naruto ate bowl after bowl. Each bowl piled on top of the others in front of Naruto. The pile reached 20 bowls after an hour. She was amazed at how much he could eat.

'_It's inhuman… his stomach_.' She looked pitifully at Iruka who sat on his second bowl, a nervous twitch developing in his eye. '_He must love Naruto a lot to do this for him, with the amount he eats_,' she thought. Ayame brought one of the piles over. She had a big smile on her face as she brought over the rest of the dishes.

"Have fun!" She went back out to the front.

Naruto had gone, leaving Iruka to pay for his monster appetite. She could imagine what Ayame and Teuchi's faces really looked like at this moment. She sniggered quietly, washing dish 4 of 23.

"It's nice to see him again after so long," said Ayame, "He's always a little ray of sunshine."

"Especially for my business!" laughed Teuchi, "He must have really missed us to eat 24 bowls in one sitting! Here you go Rin."

4 more bowls were placed onto her pile to wash. '_Dish 4 of 27_,' she corrected herself mentally, '_He sure eats a lot_.'

Rin stayed at Ichiraku until it closed for the night, washing the Naruto pile plus other people's bowls then later the pots. She didn't know what time it was when she left, only that it was late. Teuchi had paid her 3000 ryo for the night plus a bowl of ramen. She was grateful for that, her stomach had been complaining loudly. That may have been why he gave it to her free of charge, laughing at her.

Rin was wandering through the streets again, not sure where she would stay for the night. Was there an abandoned house somewhere close? Rin soon found herself in a dimly lit street, eerily quiet.

"Which of my senses is strongest? Run or sleep?" she wondered aloud, a hand at her chin. Shrugging she answered, "I'll decide in the morning."

She continued down the street, finding a hole in the fence that she crawled through. The street turned into a garden, lit only by the moonlight. She saw a large old style house. It looked dead, a strange description for a non-living object. She went up to the open window, trying to see as best she could into the room. Deeming the room empty, she entered through the open window, landing semi-quietly on the tatami floor, falling forward slightly.

She felt the dust in the air, "This room mustn't've been used in recent months… even years."

Rin moved herself into one of the corners, near a window. She curled into a ball, laying her head on her arms.

'_At least it's warm tonight_,' she thought, closing her eyes.

Sleep soon came over her.

_{440}{120}_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_{1440}{120}_

Rin woke up the next morning, a cool breeze brushing over her making her shiver. She rubbed her goosebumps and went to pull her blanket closer. She felt for it but only met her clothes and the empty floor. Her prayers that the events of the previous day were a dream were soon dashed as she looked around the room. She stared to the ceiling, 'At least it's an empty house…' She sat up slowly and shivered again as a second breeze blew through. She leaned back on her hands and stretched her legs.

The light coming into the room was dim, "It's too early… why do I always get up at such stupid times?" Rin grumbled as she got to her feet, "Oh well, I'm up now. May as well try to find the academy."

-Monologue-

**So what happened to me yesterday wasn't a dream. I am actually here… that sucks. **

**Still don't know how I got here, but I'm here. And I broke into someone's house.  
My first crime, heh. That's something to add to my baby book.  
It may have been empty but I still broke in. **

**Achoo. **

**Blah. Stupid breeze. *Sniff*. I hate this place.**

-End-

Rin sniffled, rubbing her nose. She scrambled out the window, landing with a thud in the grass.

"Ow…" She rubbed her ankles with a groan. "Stupid ankles." She walked along the wall looking for the hole she'd snuck in from. It was well hidden under some grass. Slipping through the gap, she was out in the street. She looked to her left then to her right, pointing both ways looking confused.  
'_Which way did I come from?_' She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning in thought. She scratched her stomach, twitching as her hand scratched across a bruise on the left side.

'_Bruise on my left? I came from the right,'_ she concluded.

Rin turned right, walking along the path looking around at the street as she did. Even in the morning it was dead looking. The tiles that lined the rooves of the concrete fences were falling off and cracked, the fences themselves in dire need of maintenance. Climbing plants had began growing through them. A small pattern of colours caught Rin's eye. She went to the wall and brushed away the many winding vine-like plants, uncovering a red and white lollipop painted onto the wall. The top half of the circle was red while the rest down to the stem was white. Her face paled, her hand twitching away from the wall. She let out a nervous laugh.

"U-chiha…"

She sunk against the wall, sighing.

_Hmm… {1450}{120}  
_

'_What a way to start the morning. Well, at least I know no one will be home._' Trying to push her strange feeling aside she continued walking, turning back into the main street. She stopped at a bakery and bought a sweet bun to eat for breakfast. She stayed at the counter for a second, glancing at the lady.

The lady smiled at her, "Is there something else I can get you?"

"I don't suppose you could tell me which way the academy is?" Rin asked. The lady pulled out a piece of paper and began drawing on it. The random lines turned into things resembling streets. It was only rough, but it got the basic layout of this area of the village. The lady pointed with her pen to a square.

_{1550}{120}  
_

"This is this district," she said, "The academy is just on the other side of this road, take the side street a block down and follow it to the main road. It will lead you straight to the academy." She slid the paper over to Rin who took it graciously.

"Thank you for your help," she said. The lady nodded at her.

Walking and eating at the same time, she wondered whether she would go to the academy today. Rin took a bite of her bun and sat on a nearby bench. She stretched her legs out, yawning "It's too early." She'd learnt from the bakery that it was 7 a.m., not her favourite time to wake up. She looked at the small map the bakery lady had drawn, "At least I have a sort of map now." Rin took another bite of her bun, scrunching up the paper it had come in. She stared down the road and got off the bench. "What else could I could I do that would take up a whole lot of my time?" With a shrug, she walked on towards the main road, deciding to go to the academy.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rin arrived at the academy, only to find no one there except a few teachers wandering the grounds. She recognised one woman from the previous day, Mitsuki. The woman acknowledged her with a curt nod with which Rin responded with a little wave. She heard footsteps approaching from behind, turning to see Iruka. He smiled at her, "It's good to see you came Rin," he said, "Even if you are a bit early." Rin responded with a soft 'hmm', walking along with Iruka.

_{1555}{120}_

"What brings you here so early?" he asked, in an attempt to start a conversation, "It's a good hour before classes start. It's rather unusual to see a student here this early."

Rin put her hands behind her head, "I had nothing better to do," she answered truthfully. Rin was sure Iruka's vein would be pulsing but didn't want to look.

"Is that so?" he asked with a slight pause, "Well you're not going to find much to do here." They turned a corner, stopping outside a room. Iruka opened the door, "Of course you could use this time to catch up with some of your missed work." Rin's arms dropped from their position swinging dead by her sides. She followed him into the classroom and took a seat next to one of the windows at the back of the room, leaning her back against the wall. Iruka went over to her with a pile of sheets.

"Since you're here I'll catch you up on a bit of what you've missed," he said, setting the sheets down. Rin nodded apathetically, not really paying attention to the teacher. She turned to him and listened to his short explanations of how to calculate the distance between the two opposing ninja's. She watched Iruka point between the two ninja's occasionally scribbling something on the page.

"And that's how you do it," he finished, "Do you understand? Do you think you can don it?" Rin nodded. "The other sheets are theory you need to know about the different types of jutsu techniques. Just read through them and I'll give you the test." He got up and went back to his desk. Rin stared down at the papers with a grimace, '_It's not even my school and I still have to do work… blah_.' "Achoo!" Rin covered her mouth and sniffled.

"I think I'm allergic to schoolwork sensei," she said. Iruka looked up from his papers and shook his head. He didn't answer and turned his attention back to his work. Rin sighed and rested her head on her arm, holding the pencil she'd been given over the sheet of paper making mock lines.

'_Do I do the sheet? Or do I leave it? Hmm…_'

She looked over the questions with a light sigh, "I'll think about it after a little rest…" She put her pencil down and closed her eyes.

_Stop falling asleep! {1535}{140}_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey you," said a voice, "Wake up, you're in my seat." Rin felt her sides being prodded. She opened her eyes drowsily, not able to make out the figures properly. There were 2 boys.

_Insert bully here_

"Are you deaf or something? Get out of my seat!" She felt her side being shoved again. Her vision had cleared enough for her to see the boys, the one yelling at her had black hair.

She stared monotonously at the boy, "I sat here first." She sat up and leaned against the window. The boy glared at her, "Listen, I don't know what your problem is but this is my seat!"

"What's your problem!" cried Konohamaru, "She was there first. It's not like there's a seating arrangement or anything!" The boy turned and glared at him but said nothing else, leaving with his friend. Konohamaru watched them as they left, Moegi going over to Rin with a worried face.

_Points for me {1550}{140}_

"Are you ok Rin-rin? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Moegi looked over at the boy too, "Shima-kun is a meanie." Rin watched the group with wonderment, a small smile emerging on her face. Konohamaru sat down with a huff, crossing his arms.

"That guy is an idiot," he said, "But even he's not dumb enough to go up against the grandson of the Third Hokage." He turned to Rin, "He didn't hurt you or anything?" Rin shook her head.

"Good," he said, "We won't forgive those that hurt our friends. Isn't that right guys?" Udon and Moegi nodded.

"Friends, huh?" mumbled Rin. Moegi looked at her with a smile.

"That's right, Rin-rin is our friend," she said, sitting next to Konohamaru. The bell rang.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rin watched the clock intently as she waited for the bell that signalled for lunch, not that she had any food. She just wanted to be out of the classroom, maybe get off the school grounds. Her head drooped in her arms, Moegi looked to her with a smile.

_How should timeskip work? _

Iruka sighed, "I suppose I'll let you out to lunch early today, since we're done with this lesson. But…" It was too late, the classroom had become noisy again as students went for their bags to grab their lunch. Iruka hung his head, giving up. "Just don't be too loud…"

Rin was dragged outside by Moegi, shortly followed by Udon then a serious looking Konohamaru. Moegi led them all over to a tree and pulled Rin down, grinning widely. Moegi took out a large bentou box and set it in front of Rin.

"I made an extra big lunch today," she said, "To share with Rin-rin! As a welcome to the Konohamaru Ninja Corps."

"That's right," muttered Udon digging around in his bag. He pulled out a strip of black material and handed it to Rin, "You dropped this yesterday. At the practice session." Rin took it tentatively, "Oh, thank you…"

_YES! It came back! {1650}{140}_

'_The_ _stupid thing came back… HOW is it doing this?_'

"So tell us," started Moegi in a whisper, bending in closer, "What's it like?" Rin froze, looking at Moegi's innocent smiling face.

"What's what like?" she asked, putting the item away in her pocket. Moegi pouted at her.

"You know, being a shinobi," she huffed quietly, "What's it like?" Rin shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Moegi held out her pinky to Rin. "If you're worried about us telling, we'll pinkie promise! They can never be broken!" Rin hid her smile behind her hand, letting out a small laugh. "What's so funny? We'll promise to you Rin-rin! Right you guys?"

As Moegi continued nagging Rin, Udon turned to Konohamaru with a worried look. "You've been really serious today, is something wrong?" Konohamaru looked at Udon.

"Why would anything be wrong?" he asked, "I'm not being serious." He stared at Rin, "What do you think of Rin?" Udon confusedly followed his friend's gaze. He watched as Moegi still terrorised the girl with questions, now about her.

"She seems nice," he replied, "Why, do you think there's something off about her? Is this about the headband?" Konohamaru shook his head.

"I'm not sure, she just seems different," he said, "I can't explain the feeling I'm getting from her."

"It couldn't be that… you have a crush on her?" suggested Udon. Konohamaru hit him over the head.

"What are you talking about? It's nothing like that you idiot!" he shouted. The girls looked over at them, Konohamaru blushing at their gazes, "What are you two looking at?"

"Hey, there's no need to be mean Konohamaru," scolded Moegi, crossing her arms over her chest, "You'll never get a girlfriend if you're mean to people." Konohamaru's eyes narrowed.

"You'll never get a boyfriend being so pushy," he murmured back, "Guys don't like pushy women."

"I'm not pushy! I'm independent!" defended Moegi, she picked up some takoyaki, "Now have some before lunch is over. I don't want you complaining to me that you're hungry during class." She ate her takoyaki, Konohamaru looking over the picnic bentou with wide eyes.

'_Where did all the food go_?' he wondered, seeing only a few pieces of sushi, 3 riceballs and a coconut-fried prawn. He set his chopsticks to grab the prawn, only to have it snatched up by another pair before he could take it. He looked to the owner of the chopsticks, seeing Rin holding the prawn to her mouth, he glared at her. Rin stopped, noticing Konohamaru's glare. She looked to the prawn.

"Did you want the prawn?" she asked. Konohamaru looked away, crossing his arms over his chest with a don't-mind-me look.

"No, I'm fine," he said, "You can have it."

Rin shrugged and ate the prawn, Konohamaru's mouth dropped, eyes going blank. Rin looked at him, "You look sick, maybe you should lie down." Konohamaru sputtered unintelligibly, falling onto the ground as the bell went. Moegi packed her picnic away; Udon stared at Konohamaru with a sigh.

"Hang on, you didn't answer my question," said Moegi, "What is it like being a shinobi? What are missions like?" Rin looked at Moegi who looked back at her pleadingly. "I promise not to tell! I swear." She held her pinkie out again, taking Rin's and joining them together. Rin sighed and pulled her pinkie away, '_She's not giving up,_'

"I'm not a ninja Moegi; I'm just a student like you guys."

"So, why are you away all the time?" asked Udon, "Are you sick?" Rin shook her head. She stood and stretched. The group walked towards the doors.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"What are those guys doing?" wondered Udon, "Konohamaru?" Konohamaru looked to the bushes where Shima and his friend were hiding. He spotted a silver string attached to some kind of basket.

'_That's right,_' thought Shima, '_A few more steps…_' His grin grew as Rin tripped the wire. The projectiles were released. Konohamaru watched as they headed towards Rin and Moegi.

"Rin, Moegi! Watch out!" called Konohamaru.

_You have purchased 'Psychic': {1350}{140}  
_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rin felt a sort of disturbance, she wasn't sure what it was.

"Rin, Moegi! Watch out!" called Konohamaru.

The two girls turned at Konohamaru's call. Strange objects were hurtling towards the two of them. Rin took out the headband and swatted away the strange projectiles. They dropped to the ground with a splat. Eggs. Rin stared at them, her face contorted with confusion.

Everything seemed to stop. Konohamaru and Udon jogged over to the girls.

"Are you two alright?" asked Konohamaru, "Stupid Shima…" Moegi nodded, turning to Rin.

"That was amazing Rin-Rin!" she squealed, "You stopped them all!" Rin continued to stare at the eggs on the ground confused.

-Monologue-

**Ok… I'm confused. **

**Not about the eggs, well maybe a little. **

**How did I know they were coming? Moreover, how did I stop them?  
I can only do stuff like that once in a blue moon and even then only for one thing. **

**What the hell's going on here?**

-End-

Rin sighed, "I'm glad I didn't get hit with them… it would've hurt." The trio stared at her with astonishment.

"You just stopped high speed projectiles and that's all you can say?" said Moegi, "But I guess it's to be expected from a chuunin. Ooh, sorry!" Rin put the headband back in her pocket, not saying another word.

'_I hope no one else saw… it's already a pain with these three thinking things. A chuunin? I give up; she can think what she wants._'

'_Maybe I should take lessons from her instead of Naruto…_' thought Konohamaru, "Rin, can I talk to you for a second? You guys go ahead." Moegi and Udon nodded, Moegi looking a little jealous. The two went back to the classroom leaving Konohamaru and Rin to themselves. After a short while, Konohamaru spoke, "About what you said yesterday…" Rin looked at him, vaguely remembering her little speech.

"You don't have to worry about the exams, I'm sure a great ninja like yourself can pass them no problem," she said, "Mr 'Grandson of the Third Hokage.'" Konohamaru blushed and shook his head.

"Not that part," he said, "The part after that, about being a ninja… It made me think," he trailed off, his expression hardening, "I don't think I'm cut out to be a ninja." Rin was shocked at this development, not expecting Konohamaru to ever say something like that.

"And what exactly brought you to this conclusion?" she asked, "It can't've only been what I said. I've no doubt it's something you've heard many times before."

"The look in your eyes," he replied solemnly, "They looked so serious and empty when you said that. I've never seen someone's eyes go like that. Or maybe I've just never noticed it before because I was too excited to be able to actually get to play ninja."

_{1400}{140}_

"Don't feed me this rubbish," scoffed Rin in an annoyed voice, "Don't lie to yourself like that."

"What are you talking about?" asked Konohamaru. Rin stared at the boy in front of her. He had been acting rather quietly today. She sighed.

"You really think that?" Konohamaru met her icy gaze with a weak look.

"How about I test you?" she suggested, "And then I'll decide whether or not you should be a ninja."

"What difference will it make?" Konohamaru mumbled, "I told you already." A hard object collided with his head, sending a sharp pain through his skull. The force sent him to the ground. "Hey, what was that for?" Rin rubbed the side of her hand.

"The first test," she replied, "I'll tell you how you went when I'm done." Konohamaru glared up at her, rubbing the spot she'd hit him.

"You already know my skills," he said, "You've seen them first hand… not to mention Moegi's story." Rin smacked him over the head again. "OW! Stop it!"

"Did I say you could talk? Now… what was it…" she scratched her head, "Why did you want to become a ninja in the first place?" Konohamaru just stared at her, "Take your time, I want a good answer."

"I… became a ninja… to… protect my friends and family," he answered as if in a trance, "Because the village is important to me so I want to defend it like my grandfather. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Shush, what did you do this morning?" she asked, sitting next to him, "For me before class started?"

_~Flashback~_

_Konohamaru walked into the classroom with Moegi and Udon. They saw Shima over at a desk yelling at Rin. The trio went over to see what the problem was._

_The boy glared at her, "Listen, I don't know what your problem is but this is my seat!" _

"_What's your problem!" cried Konohamaru, "She was there first. It's not like there's a seating arrangement or anything!"_

_~End~_

"Shima…" he mumbled, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You defended me even though you only met me," said Rin. Konohamaru looked at her like she was stupid.

"Of course I did! You're my friend," said Konohamaru like it was obvious, "It doesn't matter how long I've known you. Friends help each other." Rin put a finger to her chin.

"Is that what it is? Last thing," her head tilted to the side curiously, though her eyes seemed blank, "What is your definition of a ninja?" Konohamaru stared at her with confusion, unsure of what she meant.

"A ninja is a person that will defend what they believe in and protect all that is precious to them."

Rin just smirked at him. "I don't see any reason you shouldn't be a ninja. You seem to fill all those criteria."

"What's the point of all this?" cried Konohamaru, "We haven't accomplished anything!"

Rin stood and brushed the dirt off her pants. "Think about it, it'll come to you."

"Why are you trying so hard?" he asked. Rin stared up at the sky.

"Friendship works both ways," she replied, "I help you as well, you know." She began walking away while Konohamaru sat there, thinking about the past 10 minutes when something suddenly clicked. He stood and pointed towards Rin.

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Third Hokage," he shouted to her, "I'm gonna be the 6th Hokage and protect all that is precious to me. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Rin stopped at the entrance to the academy and looked back at him.

_Revelations + 100 {1500}{140}_

"That's nice to know," she called back, "I don't want to see you like that again."

"Heh, you won't have to worry about me," he said, "I won't lose!" Rin continued walking when Konohamaru suddenly remembered something. "There's someone you have to meet before you're officially in the Konohamaru Ninja Corps! Meet us after class at the Hokage building!" Rin waved her hand in an affirming motion.

"Sure, see you later," she called to him.

"See ya!" Konohamaru called back before pausing in confusion, "Hey, wait a sec… it's still class time." He looked at the direction that Rin had left in then looked the opposite way to the classrooms. '_She… just left school…_' he thought with a twitch. A shadow loomed over him, he turned nervously seeing Mitsuki. She looked at him disappointedly and sighed.

"Honourable Grandson," she said, "What are you doing out here? Class started 10 minutes ago."

He chuckled nervously, "G-good afternoon Mitsuki-sensei… nice day today." She took Konohamaru by the hand with a sigh, "You're in Iruka's class aren't you"

"Yes ma'am," replied Konohamaru hanging his head. Mitsuki nodded, "Come along."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
**

Rin had wandered outside of the written areas of her mini-map. She pocketed the map with a sigh. She then fumbled around in her other pocket for her money, taking it out and counting it. '_2655 ryo,_' she thought, '_How much do blankets cost?_' She laughed to herself.

"I'd need more than a blanket though," she commented, "A bag, a brush, toiletries… food"

-Monologue 2-

**At least Moegi had extra food for lunch today, so I won't have to worry too much about being hungry later.**

**I need a job… part time or something. But where can I go that'd hire a 9 yr old? **

**Hm… **

**I'll think about this over a drink. I know there's a drink machine around here somewhere… ah-ha! There it is!**

-End-

Rin pressed the button for an apple juice, putting in the corresponding amount. The drink came down with a thud. She took it out and had a sip, "Mrph… cold!" She went and sat on the bench under the tree, placing the drink beside her. She looked around at her surroundings. She was outside a teahouse, it didn't look too busy. '_Doesn't look busy at all… I don't think they'd be hiring_.' Rin got up and went into the tea house, '_But I need to add things to my map._' She entered the tea house and was greeted with the traditional welcome. The old man at the counter nodded at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rin went up to the counter.

"I need directions, I don't suppose you have a simple map of the village or something like that?" she asked, "I'm kinda lost."

"Is that so? Hmm…" the man thought for a moment, "Let's see what I remember…" He took out a piece of A4 paper, "We'll start with a circle." He drew a large circle the spanned most of the centre of the page, putting a rectangle on the base of the circle, "Those are the village gates. And straight down the main road from there is the Hokage building…" the man continued mumbling as he drew the map from memory. Rin watched as streets took shape. He even marked some places on the map, including his tea house and the academy. "There you are, that should help you a little. Was there something else?" Rin looked in his display counter at the different sweet cakes he had.

"Can I have one of those buns," she said, "The puffy one in the front please." The man took it out and wrapped it in some thin paper. Rin paid him and collected her bun and map, leaving the tea house. She looked at the clock inside the tea house, '2:20,' it read. '_2 hours to kill…'_, she thought, continuing on her walk. She searched for a supermarket type shop, obviously not expecting something of that size. Rin began her shopping for small supplies beginning with the toiletries. She bought some soap and shampoo, almost running out of money. She sighed dejectedly, looking at the few coins she had. Rin looked at her map. "Let's see… I went left so I should be somewhere over here. Hmm. I give up, I'll learn this place the normal way." She put the map away again and walked around like she had been doing the previous day.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rin walked slowly through the street, making her way to the Hokage building which she found wasn't too far from where she had just gotten a job. It also turned out to be right near the academy. '_I don't know how I missed that._' She saw Moegi talking with Udon, waiting at the foot of the building.

_{1510}{140}_

"Rin-rin!" called Moegi, waving to Rin, "Over here!" Rin went over to them, noticing that Konohamaru was missing.

"Where's Konohamaru?" she asked. Moegi laughed and Udon sniffled.

"He got detention for being late to class," Moegi answered, "So he has to stay back."

"Where did you go?" asked Udon, "You never came back into class."

"I went for a walk," Rin answered simply. Moegi's eyes sparkled. "To a chuunin meeting to discuss the next mission?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Eh?" remarked Rin intelligently, "What? Something like that…"

-Monologue 3-

**I should refrain from talking around Moegi… her thoughts could get me in trouble. Keep a secret indeed. **

**Crime number 2: Unintentionally impersonating a ninja.**

**Even if I deny it to these three… they'd ask how I was able to deflect those eggs; why could I hit the bullseye; why I'm never here… **

**The best answer I can come up with is coincidence**

**..and not to forget the stupid headband…. I hate that f***ing thing!  
How does it keep coming back? It's all that stupid piece of s***s fault**

**Everything here is an unfortunate coincidence. This f***ing s**ks!**

-End-

"Why didn't the teachers go after you?" asked Udon, "They don't just let students walk off the school grounds during class time."

"It's unfair is what it is!" cried the voice of Konohamaru, "I get stuck with a detention… and she just gets to walk out of school without getting into trouble! " He pointed an accusing finger at Rin, his eyes narrowing, "Why is it that you get special treatment?"

_Group bonus {1525}{140}_

"Aren't you meant to be in detention?" asked Rin, unfazed by his anger, "You'd better hope Iruka-sensei doesn't find you." Konohamaru smirked cheekily.

"Sensei is indisposed at the moment," he said smugly, "I got him with my Sexy Jutsu. Hey! Stop avoiding the questions!" He crossed his arms over his chest, "If you have already graduated just tell us, don't keep it a secret. We're friends aren't we?"

_FRIENDSHIP! Level up, you have unlocked a new character{1000}{140}_

"But she has to keep it a secret," piped Moegi in Rin's defence, "I call group huddle!" The trio gathered together, huddling away from Rin. They whispered amongst themselves, every so often one of their heads would pop up and look at Rin. Rin leaned against the wall of the Hokage building, her hands cushioning her lower back. '_What are they doing now_?' She closed her eyes.

"So it's decided!" announced Konohamaru. The other 2 nodded, "Yeah!" The outbursts broke Rin out of her pseudo-sleep. She opened her eyes to the Konohamaru ninja Corps bowing on the ground at her feet. Rin observed confused.

"I, Konohamaru," "I, Moegi," "I, Udon," they said in turn, "Pledge my loyalty to protect Rin(rin)'s secret with my life," they finished together. "Eh?" came Rin's all intelligent reply.

"What are you three doing?" asked the all too familiar voice of Naruto, "Is this some new game or something?"

'_Crap!_' thought the 4 students, though Rin for a different reason to the rest.

_{1100}{140}_

"Naruto! You're here!" said Konohamaru in surprise, "We were just playing 'Protect the Princess'. It was Rin's turn to be the princess." Naruto looked from Konohamaru to Rin, who was looking away. "Hey… who's she?"

"She's our new friend," said Moegi quickly.  
"We met her yesterday," added Udon.  
"She has absolutely no secrets what so ever!" finished Konohamaru, quickly clasping his hands over his mouth at the realisation of his slip. Moegi and Udon stared daggers at him while Naruto looked confused.

"Okay… it's nice to meet you… erm, what's your name?"

"Rin," she replied with a bow, "It is nice to meet you Naruto-san."

"You sure you're not some type of royalty? Speaking that politely?" asked Naruto, "Could that be your secret? O-hime-sama?" The trio burst out laughing, clutching their sides.

"That's funny Naruto-nii-chan! Rin's just still in character!" laughed Konohamaru, "Right guys!"

Naruto hit Konohamaru over the head and the two began yelling at each other while the remaining 3 stared with a sigh. Suddenly the 2 boys separated and looked at Rin.

"So is she the one you wanted to talk about?" asked Naruto. Konohamaru nodded. "I don't see any reason she can't join. Sure."

"You mean it Naruto-nii-chan?" asked Konohamaru.

"Well I said it didn't I!" Naruto stalked off, muttering to himself. Moegi hugged Rin tightly, "Yay! You're part of the squad now!"

"Congratulations," said Udon. Konohamaru came over, his hands behind his back. "And as a member of the Konohamaru Ninja Corps, I present you with your complimentary goggles." He held a pair of goggles out to Rin, who took them unsurely. "They show that you are a part of our group now and will follow in the footsteps of Naruto-nii-chan!" He held his hand out, Moegi and Udon placing their own on top of it. The 3 waited for Rin, who added her hand slowly to the top of the pile.

"Konohamaru Ninja Corps GO!"

_{1100}{140}_


	3. Chapter 3

_{2100}{140}_

Rin sat up in her bed, looking around suspiciously. She was back in her own room. Streams of light drew lines over her bed. "It was just a dream… thank god," She got up and went over to the mirror, sighing with joy as she was back to normal. "I'm still myself." Evil laughter echoed softly through the room, making it contort. "No." Rin looked back into the mirror and watched as her image turned into the 8 year old again.

"Hello my pretty, how are you liking it here?" asked a voice.

Rin looked around the empty pink room that was slowly turning to a smudgy purple black colour. A girl in a trench coat appeared behind her, a white butterfly mask covering her eyes.

"You," she growled at the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you about what's happened," she answered, "You better listen because I'm not going to say it again." Rin crossed her arms over her chest and stared angrily at the other girl. "You are in a role playing game of sorts, against me. I am the game master, what I say goes."

"How exactly is that fair?" asked Rin, "I quit, I don't wanna play. Let me outta here!"

"Quitting is not an option," smirked the girl, "It wouldn't be fun otherwise. The only way you'll get out is if you win. The game is Escape or become a Sue. Every day you stay in that world, the more like a Mary Sue you will become. If the transformation completes, I win. If you escape, you win. I will be watching and scoring from here. Don't even try to run away." The girl held her hand out and a small black A5 book appeared in her palm. "This book has a few rules and a scoring table in it; lose it and you don't get another. You need to have this to be able to win; it's basically your passport out of there… if you figure out how to get out of there."

Rin took the small book and read quickly over the first few pages, eyes widening before being fixed into a glare, "You get 100 points every hour I'm there? How is that fair? How am I supposed to win?"

The girl patted her on the shoulder, "That's for you to figure out." She looked at her watch, "You don't have enough points to be in here anymore, you're broke. Bye."

The room dissolved around her and Rin felt herself wake up. She found herself sitting at a desk at the academy, Moegi staring at her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Rin-rin, why aren't you wearing your goggles?" asked Moegi. Rin looked down at the green goggles that sat on the desk, next to her hand. She still wasn't fully awake from her 'nap'.

"Huh?" she replied dully, "Those things? Do I have to wear them?"

"Of course you have to!" announced Konohamaru, hands on his hips, "This symbolises that you are not only our friend but that you have been accepted into the Konohamaru Ninja Squad."

"Oy, you three… keep it down back there?" called Iruka, "And pay attention, this is important."

"This is important too sensei," replied Konohamaru, "Way more important than whatever you're lecturing about." A murderous stare crossed over Iruka's face, he glared at the 9 year old.

"Is that really what you think Konohamaru-kun?" he asked menacingly.

"Yeah, it is," answered Konohamaru, turning to Iruka to find the teacher right in his face, an inch away. He gulped and laughed nervously, "Hello sensei."

"How would you like to stay behind after class today?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"This is soooo unfair!" groaned Konohamaru, flinging his head back, "Why did I have to stay behind again." He turned to Rin with a glare, "You are nothing but a jinx."

"That's not nice Konohamaru-kun," said Moegi, "It's your own fault; you should have just kept quiet." Konohamaru made mocking faces at her, sticking his tongue out at her.

**- Monologue –**

**I know I said that things sucked before but…**

**They suck more now! F***ing friend** **and her f***king **_**fun.**_**  
Just how in the h*** is this supposed to be fun!**

**What kind of stupid role playing game is this? I don't remember agreeing to take part in this…**

**And I can't even quit! That makes it worse!**

**- End –**

"So, Rin-rin, why aren't you wearing your goggles?" asked Moegi, "Don't you like them?"

"It's not that…" said Rin, _'It might be that…'_ "Why is it so important that I wear them?"

"They symbolise that we follow Naruto," said Konohamaru, "He used to wear goggles before he graduated, and as his students we are doing everything in our power to be like him. Now…" Konohamaru took the goggles from Moegi and leapt at Rin, trying to put them on her head. Rin ducked down and side stepped him. Konohamaru turned quickly, tugging her hair and pulling her down. Not like having her hair pulled, Rin elbowed Konohamaru in the stomach and pushed him off her, taking the goggles from him and pulling them over her head to hang around her neck. She looked down at the boy writhing on the ground in pain.

"Don't pull a girl's hair," she said quietly, "Next time I'll aim lower."

"You.. shoulda just worn the goggles..." breathed Konohamaru, getting back to his feet.

"You should have asked," retorted Rin, also standing. She brushed the dirt from her pants. Moegi shuffled over to Konohamaru and began whispering in his ear, Rin caught something like 'favour' and 'teacher' and 'be nice'. Konohamaru sighed and turned back to Rin, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that." He bowed then turned to Moegi who nodded as if it was good enough.

"We... have a favour to ask," started Moegi, a grin spreading over her face, "We want you to be our new leader." Rin stared blankly at her and Moegi continued, "We want you to train us."

"Why?"

"Well, Naruto-nii has been a bit flaky lately," said Konohamaru, "And he doesn't take our training seriously. We're meeting him to play ninja later so we can tell him that we're replacing him as our teacher."

"Uh huh."

"As a chuunin we feel you're more qualified to train us," chirped Moegi.

"Iruka-sensei is a chuunin."

"But he's boring," said Konohamaru, "All he does is give us homework."

"He's qualified."

"In homework giving," grumbled Konohamaru.

"What do you think Udon?" The group turned to the quiet boy, putting him on the spot.

"Erm... I think it's a good idea but..." he took a breath, "Maybe she should have a match... against Naruto I mean... to see who's stronger."

"That's a great idea!" cried Moegi, "What do you think Konohamaru?"

"It sounds interesting," he agreed, "We'll set the match for this afternoon. You're coming to play ninja with us right Rin-chan?" He looked over to where Rin had been standing only to find that she'd left. "Where'd she go?"

"When did she leave?" cried Moegi, looking around frantically, "We have to find her so that we can find Naruto-nii-chan as soon as possible and decide our new leader!"

"Konohamaru ninja corps," announced Konohamaru, "Split and search: our mission is to find Rin-chan!"

"Understood," chorused Udon and Moegi, running in opposite directions. Conveniently enough, the road was divided into 3, so Konohamaru took the last remaining path and began his search. A soft breeze blew through the spot the group once stood, lifting up the corner of a plank on the fence; the wood fluttered. The panels of fencing around it began to crumple and the figure of Rin appeared from behind them, holding the fence-patterned blanket in front of her.

'_I can't believe that actually worked,' _she thought as she folded the camo-rug up, '_I want one of these for home.'_

"This is getting ridiculous... I wish I could just go home." Rin looked down the three paths, trying to decide which one she should go down. She took her headband out of her pocket and tied one of the ends around the metal to make it a spinner before placing it on the ground and spinning it. The tied end stopped at the path to her left so she decided to follow that one and hoped not to run into Udon. She left the headband on the ground, shoving it into the crack between the fence and the ground and hoped that this time it didn't find its way back to her.

Not really watching where she was going as she walked, you would think she would have expected that she would run into someone; an important someone. In the case of this story, that someone was Kabuto, not that it really matters at this point but these things have a way of coming back to bite you in the behind. Kabuto was polite about the whole thing but that didn't stop him from being a bit creepy. Rin thought nothing of the meeting and walked on, hoping not to run into anyone else.

Continuing on her way, she was surprised to find herself meeting up with Moegi and Udon, mildly annoyed that they hadn't gotten that far away. Immediately she was swooped on by Moegi who scolded her for running off.

"Now's not the time for that," said Udon, sniffing, "We have to go save Konohamaru from Naruto's demon girlfriend!"

"Right!" said Moegi, "The way they went is a dead-end... so we should meet them if we go this way!"

Though she knew where this scene would lead, Rin found herself being dragged along by the nine year olds, unable to break away from Moegi's death grip. It almost had a supernatural strength behind it. Soon enough they came upon Naruto, Sakura and Konohamaru and the all too familiar first meeting with the sand siblings. Rin could tell with certainty that something was going to happen. Stopped behind Naruto, she watched as he fell to the ground; her hand knocked into his shoulder giving them both a static shock.

'_I wonder how far static can travel...'_

The answer to her ponderence came as she saw Kankuro drop Konohamaru and glare at her, holding his hand in pain. She glanced over at the tree but didn't see Sasuke there.

'O_h crapsicles,_' she thought as Kankuro stormed up to her and lifted her by her shirt. If she weren't a bit scared for her life she would have marvelled at the fact he was lifting her by her stretchy lycra-blend shirt. But then no types of physics govern the rules of what can and can't happen in anime.

"What did you do to my chakra strings," he growled, lifting Rin higher. She resisted the urge to kick him in the balls, knowing it probably wouldn't end well. Thankfully the actual saviour of the moment threw a rock at Kankuro, making him drop Rin on the ground. Filling back in with the plot, Kankuro glared at the dark haired boy in the tree.

"Rin-chan!"cried Moegi as she rushed over to her fallen friend, "Are you okay?" '_Why didn't you do anything?' _she added mentally, helping Rin to her feet. Rin pointedly ignored the rest of the scene, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. Unfortunately, things did not go to her favour.

"You, girl," she heard Gaara say, "Who are you?"

Rin sincerely hoped that he was not talking about her but her dreams were dashed when Moegi nudged her to answer the murderous red head. She noticed that they were all staring at her.

"I'm... just an academy student... ," Rin said, "Sorry for what happened before, it was an accident."

Her fellow academy students looked at her incredulously, Kankuro glowering at her.

"Is that so?" said Gaara, looking from her to Kankuro, "You are a disappointment Kankuro. Let's go." Gaara's siblings followed after him, leaving Rin alone with the Leaf residents. Rin had never been in tune enough to feel people staring at her, but right now it felt as if something was prodding her back with small pillars, with ends as sharp as daggers.

"What is it?" asked Rin, startling her friends.

"N-nothing..." replied Moegi, unsurely, "But..."

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" Rin asked again, turning slightly to face them, glaring at the academy students, daring them to ask anything. They said nothing but Naruto couldn't hold in his outburst anymore.

"Haha! Nice shot Princess!" he said, gaining everyone's attention, "Just like I've been teaching you! You're pretty good for a newbie."

The 5 stared at him in disbelief (Sasuke had walked off cooly a few seconds prior, Sakura was yet to notice). Naruto's laughter echoed loudly until Konohamaru butted in.

"Don't take credit for others' skills Naruto-nii!" he cried, clenching his fists, "Rin-chan is naturally gifted with the elements! "

"I'm a water sign" Rin put in quietly, "So probably just water Konohamaru-kun."

"That's not the point! It's just..." Konohamaru huffed, "You haven't played with us in ages, how could you have taught anything." Naruto began to panic as Konohamaru started to cry. He put his hands on Konohamaru's shoulders, trying to gently console him.

"Don't be upset... I've just been busy lately," pleaded Naruto, "I promise to play with you guys more often! I'll even teach you stuff! Real cool stuff!"

Konohamaru looked up through teary eyes, "You promise?"

Naruto nodded.

"That's good," started Konohamaru, wiping his face, "Coz the reason we wanted to see you today... is coz we were gonna demote you from the leader position."

Naruto was crestfallen, his face turned dark and his arms fell to his side, dangling limply. He stood and wobbled over to the fence where his head thumped against the wood. "Is that so... I'm sorry you feel that way Konohamaru..."

"Sorry Naruto-nii," said Moegi, "The vote was unanimous, we all agreed."

"I didn't," chirped Rin, "or do I not count?"

"Of course you count Rin-rin!" cried Moegi, "it's just that..."

"Then my vote should count as 3," interrupted Rin.

"Why does yours count as 3!" yelled Konohamaru.

"One for me, one extra for saving you," Rin counted, she paused to think, "And one more for the other thing."

Konohamaru opened his mouth to reply but stopped, "Fine, but that puts it at a draw."

"What about Naruto-nii's vote?" asked Rin, "He's part of his team, isn't he? He gets the deciding vote."

Naruto perked up at the mention of his name, "Princess! You're so gracious!" He smirked down at Konohamaru who had a look of fear on his face, "I vote for me! And since you think I haven't been training you good enough... hehe, get ready Konohamaru coz the payment's coming in full!"

Naruto picked Konohamaru up by his collar and dragged him along as he ran at full pelt down the road, leaving the rest of Konohamaru's squad staring at them, Moegi waving bye at their disappearing figures.

"I guess we have the afternoon off then," sniffed Udon, "I might go home, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Say, Rin-rin, what plans do you have tonight?" asked Moegi, evil stars sparkling in her eyes.

_'Find somewhere to stay, find some food, warmth...' _Rin thought, "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course you can!", Moegi gasped in surprise, "Do you have to ask your parents first?"

"They'll be fine with it," Rin said dismissively, not wanting to go any further into the subject. Being as overjoyed as she was, Moegi took no notice of her friend's tone of voice. She clasped Rin's hand and led her away to her house, a big smile on her face, "We're gonna have the best time tonight!"

* * *

**Extra: Konohamaru's End of Day Diary/ Last Testament**

Why that Naruto! That was so cruel what he put me through this afternoon! He sent over 9000 of his shadow clones at me!

OK so there were like 6... But they were carrying swords and they were charging at me!

OK they had extendible hands that were trying to tickle me but I beat like 200 of them before I ran out of chakra and passed out...

OK not true but my sides hurt from laughing so badly! I still have the tickling scars... I can still feel them tickling me even this late at night...

That Naruto... just wait til I get revenge on you...

Rin-chan too! She's the reason I had to go through all that this afternoon... At least I got a bowl or 3 of ramen out of it...  
...I guess it wasn't that bad.

You can take out that "last testament" part... I had fun.


	4. Chapter 4

A piece of paper flitted onto Rin's desk.

_'_**Hey what are you doing?**' **from Konohamaru**

'Nothing, why?'

_'_**You better not be ditching!**'

'I have a day off today.'

_'Hey, Konohamaru! Stop passing notes and pay attention _:(' _from Moegi_

_**'**_**Don't tell me off! I'm making sure Rin-chan doesn't escape from school and gets me in trouble**_**'**_

_'Hi Rin-Rin! I had fun last night :)'_

'Thanks for letting me stay'

_**'**__Any time Rin-Rin! _=D _Just wait til lunch I made a super bentou! Udon-kun good morning! Did something happen to make you late?'_

'Morning Udon-kun'

_'**Good morning Moegi-chan, Rin-chan. I had to go to the doctors and it took a little long. I'm fine though.' from Udon**_

_**'**Thank goodness, it'd be bad for you to be sick. And we'd miss you in class if you had to stay in hospital, though I'd come bring you sweets everyday :)'_

_**'Thank you Moegi-chan.'**_

'I have notes if you want to copy them.'

_**'Thank you Rin-chan'**_

"HEY! STOP STEALING MY PAPER! ~~~~~"

"What paper Konohamaru-kun?" asked Iruka, turning his attention from the board to the shouting boy at the back of the class holding a piece of paper in the air. "Are you sending love notes?" Sniggers scattered through the room. Iruka sighed, "I'll let you off with a warning this time. Please sit down and pay attention."

Konohamaru sat, putting the paper away and facing the front. Iruka resumed the lecture. Under the desk, two hands brushed, one slipping a paper into the other. The contact made Konohamaru snap out of his little daydream, he brought the small sliver of paper on to the desk and unfolded it.

'That was a close one.'

Konohamaru glared at Rin and turned his attention back to the lecture. Another hand brushed against his, this time on the other side.

'_It was your own fault Konohamaru-kun.'_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FAULT?" cried Konohamaru, slamming his fists on the desk. piece of chalk flew at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Stop disrupting my class," scolded Iruka, "Do it once more and you will get a detention."

Konohamaru rubbed his forehead, scowling at the two girls beside him. His head sank into his arms, and he drummed his fingers on the desk in annoyance. Picking up his pen he scribbled on a scrap of paper and flicked it over to Rin who read it and smiled before passing it over to Moegi. The smile on the girl's face dissipated as she read the note.

'**I'm gonna kill you – Konohamaru'**

Moegi pinched the boy hard on the leg making him cry out in pain.

"Konohamaru-kun..." sighed Iruka, "Is there a problem with the lecture?"

Konohamaru glared at Moegi who glared back at him. "NO! Argh..."

"Then please stay back during the break for your detention."

"Wait! There is something!" called Konohamaru, "There was something I didn't understand! I have some questions ab-"

"Then please stay back and we will discuss them during the break," interjected Iruka, "And please refrain from interrupting for the remaining 10 minutes of class if you can."

Laughter erupted, echoing around the room.

Konohamaru's mouth hung agape, his thoughts drowning out the laughter of the class, '_I... can't win... I'm stuck inside either way...'_

"Okay everyone calm down," called Iruka, "There is still a while before the break, longer if I don't get through to the end." Iruka turned back to the board, Moegi quickly passing a note across to Rin. The note was stopped mid-pass by another piece of chalk.

"I know you two have been passing things too," said Iruka from the front, "Please see me before the break, you as well Udon-kun."

Moegi and Udon hung their heads, while Konohamaru cheered silently, sniggering at his friends' demise. He grinned evilly at Rin who stared back at him expressionlessly, unnerving him.

The remaining minutes of the lecture passed in silence, Rin tuning it out and staring out of the window. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom with a cheer, not even waiting to be dismissed.

'_Is village history really that boring?_' he wondered, carefully watching Konohamaru and friends, making sure they didn't sneak out of the classroom. The 4 sauntered to his desk slowly, Konohamaru scuffing his feet.

"So, you guys..." began Iruka, arms crossed over his chest. He looked over the 4 students gathered in front of him, pacing in front of them before going back behind his desk and opening a drawer. "I have something I need you to do."

"You mean we're not in trouble?" asked Udon, sighing with relief. Moegi also breathed a sigh of relief, Konohamaru pumping his fist in the air.

Iruka cleared his throat."Oh, you're in trouble," he clarified, "This is your punishment. As you know, the chuunin exams are currently taking place here in the village. The school newspaper, which I am the supervising teacher for, want to get a story from the Rookie 9."

"Who are the Rookie 9?" asked Moegi.

"Naruto's graduating class," replied Iruka, "I thought it might make a good... inspirational story to the trouble students... give some encouragement to show that even they can go far..."

"Oy... sensei..." waved Konohamaru, "Are you referring to us?"

"Of course... not," laughed Iruka, "Anyhow, I need this by this afternoon so..." he looked at each of them, sighing, "You will be excused from class so that y-"

He was interrupted by a loud cheer, as the 4 celebrated not having to go to class. Rin high-fived Konohamaru who began doing kung fu moves, Moegi came around and linked hands with Rin and danced round, Udon collapsed in a heap on the floor, smiling stupidly.

"Listen to me!" yelled Iruka, "You have work to do! Interview the Rookie 9 and bring back the stories fully written or else!" He thrust a box into Konohamaru's arms, "Have it done by the end of the school day or you'll get detention tomorrow for passing notes."

"Yessir..." the 4 muttered, Udon, Moegi and Rin saluting the irate man before they all turned and high-tailed out of the classroom. Iruka collapsed into his desk, clutching his head.

"These kids..."

**~~~ Special Report: Live! From the Forest of Death ~~~**

"So what are we gonna ask them?" asked Konohamaru, rummaging through the box he hung a tape recorder around his neck, pressing the record button in. "Testing, testing... this is the Super Konohamaru – strongest ninja in the world, grandson of the 3rd Hokage and future 6th Hokage of the Leaf Village, loved by all with a name that strikes fear into the hearts of enem- HEY!"

Moegi had snatched the recorder from him, slapping him upside the head, "Don't be a dummy Konohamaru-kun... be serious or we'll get in trouble!" The boy rubbed his head as Moegi delved out the pads and paper out amongst the group as well as a second tape recorder which she gave to Udon.

"How about we ask them what it's like being a genin!" suggested Moegi, starry eyed, "And what sort of missions they've been going on!"

"Sounds good," said Rin, doodling on her pad, "Let's get going then." Moegi and Udon nodded, following after her towards the training ground.

"Hey! Who put you in charge?" called Konohamaru, "Don't hijack my team!" He ran out in front of them, glaring at Rin, "As the grandson of the 3rd Hokage, I order you all to stop."

"Then what should we do, oh Honourable Grandson," asked Rin, bowing to him.

"First off we need to sneak into the crowd!" he announced with a grin, pointing at nothing, "We need to prove ourselves to those genin that the next generation is not to be messed with! Who's with me!"

Moegi and Udon cheered, placing their hands in on top of Konohamaru's outstretched one. Konohamaru grinned smugly and looked in Rin's direction, only to find her walking off.

"HEY! Where're you going!"

"I'll meet you guys there," Rin called back, waving at them as she walked away.

Moegi stared after her friend in awe, '_That was so cool...'_ She turned back to the box, "Konohamaru-kun... we have to make the best camouflage we can!"

"Right!" shouted Konohamaru, turning back to his group, "We'll show her! Konohamaru Ninja Corps... GO!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A few minutes ahead of her friends and following Izumo and Kotetsu, Rin was almost at the 44th training ground.

"So you're doing a story for the school paper huh," said Kotetsu, "I remember when I was on the paper crew... those were the days."

"Actually it's a punishment," corrected Rin, making the man choke in surprise, "Iruka-sensei said we had to do this or detention..."

"He did huh," laughed Izumo, "That's nice of him, giving you an option."

"I guess," muttered Rin as they approached the gated forest where the genin were gathered. She quickly spied Naruto's group, and a suspicious looking box-rock which followed Naruto as he ran up and down the line of genin to try get away from it.

Kotetsu coughed, holding in a laugh, "You mentioned a 'we'... could that..."

An explosion cracked through the grounds, smoke emanating from the box before leaving 3 academy students coughing on the grass.

"That is the 'we'..." answered Rin with a sigh, "Thank you for bringing me here." Rin walked over to her fellow academy students, watching Anko laugh bashfully and say she remembered something about a newspaper story before announcing a 10 minute recess. Rejoining her friends, she was greeted with a smug grin from Konohamaru.

"How was that! Cool huh," he laughed, "Bet you're regretting walking off now! Heh heh!"

"Oh, Princess!" greeted Naruto, "You came as well!" Rin nodded, standing next to Moegi. Naruto looked upon each of them with a sly grin, "So I guess you all came to document my heroic feats! Heh, well I won't disappoint, what would you like to know?"

Konohamaru sprang up and barraged Naruto with questions; how was the test? What was your first mission? What was the hardest thing you had to do? Tell us about the Land of Waves mission again Naruto-Nii-chan! Naruto was only happy to oblige. Similarly, Moegi went over to Sakura, wanting to get her story, and Udon tentatively over to Sasuke. Rin tapped Moegi on the shoulder, whispering that she was going to interview the other groups.

"Oh.. okay," replied Moegi, sadly. Rin gave her a small smile and left the little journalists, walking over to group 8. Akamaru jumped away from Kiba and over to Rin, yipping at her feet in greeting, apparently happy to see her. She gave the pup an awkward smile, Kiba laughed at her. He put Akamaru on his head.

"He won't bite you, don't worry. Long as you don't hurt him or anything."

"Good afternoon," greeted Hinata, quietly, trying to make Rin more comfortable, "C-can we help you?"

"I need to interview your team for the school newspaper," Rin stated, "So yeah..."

"Alright then," laughed Kiba, "What would you like to know?"

"What is your nindou?" Rin sat on the grass, resting the notepad on her knee and doodling on the paper while she waited for someone to answer. "You have 5 minutes, no rush. Doesn't even have to be full sentences, dot points will do. Just tell me your name before you start." The question seemed to have them all stumped, until Hinata spoke.

"I-if no one minds," she began, "I am Hinata Hyuuga... My nindou is... never back down... try your hardest... and believe in yourself." Her face went red as everyone stared at her. Rin scribbled it down with a smile, "That's very pretty Hinata-san, thank you." They sat silently for a moment.

"Eh hem... Kiba Inuzuka," coughed Kiba, scratching his head, "I guess mine is don't back down from a fight. Once the challenge is out there it's cowardly to refuse it. Be proud!" A wicked grin was on his face, Akamaru shared his views, barking happily. Rin wrote it down with a nod. '_How manly...' _she thought, looking at Shino as she finished.

"Shino-san, what about you?"

"Respect," he answered simply. Rin jotted it down and stood, bowing in thanks. "Good luck in the forest." She looked around for Team 10, spotting them a few groups away standing by the bushes. Ino looked annoyed, Shikamaru tired and Chouji was munching on chips. Chouji was the first one to spot her.

"Hey, you're the girl from the BBQ house," he said. Rin nodded, "Everyone there wishes you their best Chouji-san. You guys too, you're their best customers."

"Get them prepared for our victory," said Chouji, scrunching up his chip packet, "Coz when we're done here we're celebrating! Right Shikamaru."

"Sure," replied Shikamaru dryly, "Are you here to interview us? How troublesome."

"It won't take long," said Rin, "Not like I want to interview you..."

"Hey! How dare you say that to your senpai's!" cried Ino, "We're risking our lives here! Isn't this where you want to be in a few years? Aren't we your role models?"

Rin sighed, "I didn't mean it like that... and it's not about me it's about you guys. The Rookie 9. Now if you would please answer me one question: What is your nindou?"

"Hmph, to beat Sakura and be the best," smirked Ino, flipping her hair, "I want to be every Kunoichi's idol. How is that?" Rin didn't even look at her as she wrote the blonde's reason down. Ino turned away with a scoff, ignoring Rin.

"For me it's don't judge people," said Chouji, "Just because their appearance says one thing, doesn't mean that it's true. Every one has their own worth, just give them a chance to prove it." He opened a new packet of chips and began to eat them. Rin scribbled it on her paper then turned her attention to Shikamaru who was gazing at the clouds. Noticing that his friend had stopped talking he sighed and brought his attention back to reality with a bored look.

"My turn huh?" he grumbled, "Guess there's no avoiding it... Look before you leap. If you don't know what you're getting into it could be troublesome."

"Thank you all for your time," said Rin, bowing, "Good luck in the forest. See you when you get out."

Rin rejoined Konohamaru and friends with Team 7, hoping they had finished their story dictation. Naruto was still blathering on at Konohamaru who was eating up every word of it and scribbling it down with gusto. Moegi had finished her interview with Sakura and was thanking her energetically, a big smile on her face. Udon too looked close to finishing, taking notes seriously. Moegi stood and greeted Rin, "How did you go?"

"All finished," Rin said, "Are you guys nearly done?"

"I finished just then," smiled Moegi, "Sakura-san is so cool."

"Thank you senpai," they heard Udon say, "Good luck in the exams." Sasuke 'hn'd and stood, placing his hands in his pockets, walking off. Sakura followed after whim, wondering where he was going. Udon joined the 2 girls, "Is it time to go back to the classroom?"

"Once Konohamaru-kun finishes with Naruto-nii-chan," said Moegi, looking at the other 2 boys who looked like they would talk for hours. She went over to them, tapping Konohamaru on the shoulder, "Konohamaru-kun, we have to write all of this up before classes finish today."

"Oh yeah!" he gasped, "Sorry Naruto-nii, we'll have to finish the story later. We have to do this or we get detention." He glared at Rin as he said that, blaming her for their predicament. "Thanks for the story Naruto-nii! Don't die in there! Come on you guys." Konohamaru led the way back to the academy, holding everyone's papers, reading through them with a 'hmm..' like a magazine editor. "You guys did a pretty good job on these... but I think you need to put a bit more work into yours Rin-chan, you didn't get anything about their missions."

"That's because all genin missions are basically just household chores," replied Rin, "How would that encourage the.. trouble students to work harder at things."

Konohamaru's eyebrow twitched, "Oy.. that makes it seem like you think I'm the trouble student too..." Rin shrugged, Konohamaru sputtering in annoyance. He pulled the classroom door open violently, "Sensei we're done. We got stuff from all the Rookie 9, all written on these papers. We'll leave the rest to you." He set them on Iruka's desk with a smirk, "No detention for us, though maybe you should still keep Rin-chan in after class, she didn't pull her weight when we were interviewing." He smirked at Rin, poking his tongue out, "See, she wrote like one line for everyone."

Iruka sighed, reading over the papers, "I will decide that later Konohamaru-kun, but for now if you 4 could return to your seats and pay close attention for the rest of the lesson or you will all be in detention."

"Huh?" Konohamaru turned around, noticing the rest of the class still in their seats, staring at him. His face went red, Udon patted him on the back reassuringly and led him to the empty sets in the front row. Sitting down, Konohamaru noticed that Rin had gone missing again. '_How does she get away from class all the time?' _He scowled, Moegi gave him a funny look before also noticing Rin was missing.

"Huh? Where did Rin-rin go?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rin sat on a bench in the park, flipping through the small black book her friend had given her. A passport she had said. She went to the scoring table, to see the damage for meeting so many characters. Her friend's column had 6000 point for the 6 days she'd been there, 1440 points for the 144 hours she'd been there, 100 points for some heart-felts talks, 150 points for the headband, 900 points for the 6 days she'd been around Konohamaru and friends, and fresh from today 900 points for the main characters she'd spoken to and 200 for the supporting characters. That made 9690 points.

_'Oh right, and the previous day with Gaara, his siblings and team 7. That's another 600 points. 10290 points.' _she thought.

'_And the first day I met Naruto, another 100 points_.' That made a grand total of 10390 points.

Rin's column had a zero.

With a smiley face drawn in it, as if trying to make her feel better.

It only served to insult her.

Rin flipped through the book, front to back, back to front. Then again. She held the book by it's covers and shook it around. To her surprise, a folded piece of paper fell out and onto her lap. Opening it, she discovered it was a brochure for a store. The Sue Store.

"Huh."


	5. Chapter 5

That morning Rin had been excited. Her friend had said that she would send her an mp3 player. Had Rin known that the mp3 player was an iPod, she wouldn't have been as excited. iPod's had never liked working properly for her. Still, she was happy to have something (though not her walkman) to listen to music on.

"Well... it's charged." Rin looked at the instructions, "Says it's preloaded with my favourite music already... somehow I doubt that."

'_Wanna bet?'_ read the instructions, letters shifting on the page making Rin do a double take.

"I still doubt you, magic instructions," she said, slapping the paper down on the table.

**Bibbidi-bobbidi-Boo:**

Rin pressed play. Silence. No music played. Rin checked the lock key, flicking it off before pressing play again. Still nothing so she turned the volume up, pressing the next button a bunch of times. Nothing but white noise. Rin pulled the ear phones out and glared at the iPod.

"I hate you."

"Who are you talking to Princess?" asked Naruto, coming up behind her, "What's that thing?"

"Broken," replied Rin, placing it in her pouch, "Stupid thing..."

Naruto patted her on the back, "There there," he grinned, "Hey did you see? I got my headband!"

"That's not new Naruto-san... I already knew that," replied Rin, "Everyone knows that..."

"Eh? How can they possibly know that?!" cried Naruto, "I only got it last night! I saved Iruka-sensei from Mizuki coz he tried to steal this special scroll of forbidden jutsu..."

"I know that story," said Rin, "You've told us a ton of times..."

"But it only happened last night!" interjected Naruto, "Were you following me again?"

Rin shook her head slowly as Naruto shook her. He sighed suddenly smiling, "I forgive you... for ruining my story and for following me. Now lets go!" Grabbing Rin by the arm he pulled her along with him.

"Where are we going?"

Naruto grinned, sniggering, "It's team selection day remember, and I wanna get a good seat so I get a good team!"

"I don't think that's how it works," said Rin, prying her arm from Naruto, walking beside him.

**~Inner Dialogue~**

**I seem to have gone back in time... Also I seem to be Naruto's classmate/friend**

**How the hell did that happen? *sigh***

**Things in this place just get weirder every day..**

**This leads to a whole world of unwanted problems.**

**Argh! How do you avoid main characters when you're in the same class as them?!**

**~end~**

When they got to the classroom, barely any students were there, so it surprised Rin when Naruto chose the row of desks Sasuke was sitting at. Perhaps it was for gloating purposes. But really, she thought he was just asking for what would happen later that morning. Naruto took the first seat in the aisle, Rin standing behind him with a sigh. '_Make me squeeze through the gap... typical friend.'_ Naruto gave her a funny look when she sat in the row in the next row down, though directly in front of him.

"Hey, what gives?" he whined, "How come you're not sitting next to me?"

"If you're going to make me sit between you and Sasuke, at least let me enter the row first," Rin sighed, resting her head on her hands. Naruto pouted, before smiling, "You're such a princess, Princess. If this ruins our chances of being on the same team, I won't forgive you ya know."

"I'm telling you that's not how it works," replied Rin, laying down.

Little by little, the class began to fill up starting from the seats at the back near the door. She heard Shikamaru greet Naruto then go to the back of the room. Glancing to her right, she spied Hinata and Kiba in the front row of the other wall. Hinata greeted her with a small smile and Rin was pretty sure she muttered a 'Good morning Rin-san', but it was inaudible from her seat. She waved back at Hinata with a smile. '_I guess we're friends too...'. _A boy with a dark brown ponytail in a green top, excused himself as he squeezed behind Rin to get to the seat at the window. '_He's the one that makes them kiss,'_ she thought with a small laugh, '_Most famous never seen again character.'_ A loud crash came from the back door of the classroom, diverting everyone's attention to the back corner where Ino and Sakura stood in a cloud of dust, panting.

"I was here first!" they cried, growling at each other. Both bolted over to where Sasuke was sitting, Sakura coughing to get Naruto's attention. Naruto stuttered a good morning to Sakura.

'_The _other _reason I didn't want to sit there,'_ Rin thought, _'Turning this into a Sakura bashing is the last thing I need...'_ Suddenly the background arguing stopped and the sound of shocked gasps erupted in the crowd of girls. The quiet awkward apology of the guy next to her could barely be heard as the group of girls yelled at Naruto.

"Naruto..." growled Sakura, cracking her knuckles, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Will you shut up!" yelled Rin instinctively. Everyone turned to her, she put her hand over her mouth, '_Oops...' _All the anger of the girls in the class was now focussed on her, she heard someone walk over to her chair.

"What did you say?" asked Ino, glaring at her.

"Did I say something?" asked Rin, seriously confused. She looked to the group of glaring girls, "You can glare at me all you want, it won't get you on Sasuke-san's team." Ino continued to glare at her, thankfully before anyone did anything, Iruka walked in.

"Hmm? What's happening here?" he asked curiously, "If everyone would please return to their seats, we have a bit to get through this morning." Ino hmphed, turning away sharply, her hair whipping Rin in the face. In the midst of Rin's distraction, Sakura had taken the seat next to Sasuke. She poked her tongue out at Ino as the blonde girl walked to the back row. A piece of paper flitted next to her hand. She opened it, 'You really saved me back there. Thanks so much Rin-chan – Naruto'

"Not a problem Naruto-san," she replied. The first part of the lesson was spent introducing what was expected of genins; behaviour, reporting, missions. Rin had made a chatterbox out of the paper Naruto had given her, colouring it in as Iruka spoke. Her ears pricked up when she heard her name, followed by Naruto's. The blonde let out a loud cheer.

"We're on the same team Rin!" he said, leaning over his desk, "High five!" Rin lifted her hand up and felt Naruto slap it. Iruka cleared his throat, "If I may continue... Team 7: Rin Tanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." Naruto cheered again, Sakura hung her head, Iruka coughed, "..and Sasuke Uchiha." This time Sakura cheered, Naruto hung his head and Iruka sighed.

"But sensei.." began Sakura, slightly annoyed, "Why are there 4 on our team when there should only be 3?"

"And why does an awesome ninja like me," added Naruto, standing with a glare, "Have to be on the same team with the likes of him!?" He pointed to Sasuke accusingly.

"This is a team of 4 because there are an uneven number of graduates this year," answered Iruka with a sigh, "And Naruto... Sasuke had the highest scores in the class, while you had the lowest. Same goes for you Rin-chan, lowest of the girls and second lowest in the class. Sakura is the highest scoring female in the class. In other words.." Iruka shot looks at Rin and Naruto, "They completely balance you two out."

"Stay out of my way, dobe," said Sasuke, earning a laugh from the class. Naruto growled at him, Rin sighed, shifting around in her seat and getting comfy before resting her head down. She heard a ringing in her ears, twisting her head around to make it stop. She grumbled quietly and sat up, a small 'huh?' passing her lips. The classroom was empty, all that as left was her, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto was pacing around irately. He stopped with a grin and went to the blackboard to grab the duster.

'_How did I get here?'_ wondered Rin, looking around, '_Weren't we just learning the teams? Well whatever...'_

The classroom door opened, the eraser falling on Kakashi's head. Naruto laughed loudly and Sakura gave her innocent embarrassed look, apologising to him and scolding Naruto.

"Well," started Kakashi, "My first impression is... I hate you all."

Naruto fumed quietly to Rin as the group was led to the rooftop, making faces at Kakashi's back. Kakashi stood at the edge of the building, leaning on the rails, motioning for them to sit down. They set themselves on the stairs, Naruto on Rin's left, Sakura on her right; Rin could hear her debating whether to sit next to Sasuke, but she decided against it, her face tinged red. Sasuke was next to Naruto, off in his own world, glaring. Rin's ears rang again, though only for a second.

"And you, girl who's about to fall asleep," spoke Kakashi, regarding her boredly, "Tell us about yourself."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" she asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Hime... it's your turn to introduce yourself," whispered Naruto, Rin replied with an 'Ahh..' Kakashi stared at her, she couldn't tell if he was annoyed.

"Well, I'm Rin I guess," she said, "I like some things, don't like lots of things and I'm still thinking of a dream. May I be excused?" Naruto and Sakura looked at her in disbelief, Sasuke glanced over at her.

Kakashi chuckled, "You don't want to find out your first mission? It's a doozy."

"If I guess what it is, can I be excused?" she asked again.

"H-hime, he may not have dodged that eraser," sputtered Naruto, "But he's still a jounin... you probably shouldn't play your game with him."

"You have my attention," said Kakashi, tilting his head, "What am I going to say?"

Rin stood, waving Naruto away as he tried to keep her there, "Well, to paraphrase.. we have survival training tomorrow. A test with a 66% failure rate. If we fail we get sent back to the academy or worse. How'd I do?"

Naruto stared between her and Kakashi, fearing what might happen. His fear increased as their sensei left his place on the railing and came over to Rin, stopping a foot away from her. His eye went happy, "Just as you say. You're free to leave now.. Rin-kun."

Naruto collapsed to the ground, breathing hard, Sakura too letting out the breath she had been holding. Sasuke's eyes followed Rin with suspicion as she left. Kakashi turned his attention to the 3 remaining students, "Don't eat breakfast tomorrow.."

**Well.. I hope that doesn't have any bad repercussions...**

**I'm surprised he let me do that.**

… **That can't be a good sign.**

**Just what is going on today?**

**First a 3 year time skip... then 3 hours.. then 3 minutes**

**Could this day get any weirder?**

… **Probably shouldn't ask that. Something is bound to happen now... something bad**

**WHY COULDN'T THAT STUPID STORE LET ME BUY A TICKET OUT OF HERE?!**

**What would happen if I ran away from the village? No, that's stupid.. I hate the outdoors.. I have to find some way to make everyone forget about me completely BEFORE I run away from the village or they'll send out a search party or something...**

**I wonder...**

Rin was pleased that one thing remained the same, she still had the job at the BBQ Grill. It helped to get her mind off things and gave her time to plan her next move. Finishing at just past 11pm, she made her way back to the empty apartment she'd found. Sitting on her bed, she rifled through the bag that was next to the bed, grinning when she pulled out a piece of paper.

"And there's my way out."

_'Sue Store Return Policy. Send us your account details and we shall refund your purchases. Receipt required.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**2. Love Will Find a Way:**

The next day started off normally enough. Rin noticed no change in her appearance. That was good. Hopefully it was still tomorrow and not next week. Yesterday's occurrences still stuck in her mind, she hoped it didn't happen again. Good sign, there was no ringing in her ears. The broken iPod dropped from her pocket onto the floor. She stared at it bitterly.

"I wasted my points on this..." She nudged it away from the bed, lining it up with a gap and kicked it. The technology skidded across the floor, bouncing off the wall and disappearing somewhere. Rin didn't care. Opening her door, she nearly knocked into Naruto, who was poised to knock on the door. She stumbled but caught herself, Naruto stepped back.

"Hime.. I didn't expect you to be up," he said, "You left before Sensei gave us more information about the... training." He yawned, "I guess that trick of yours comes in handy."

"I guess it does," replied Rin, locking her door. Naruto trudged along beside her, his eyes barely open. He looked at her through his tired eyes, "How are you awake? It's like 4:30..."

"I'm not as awake as you think," she replied, the yawn being infectious, "I just happened to have tea with my breakfast this morning." The rest of the walk was in tired silence until they reached the training ground where Sakura greeted them with a tired 'Mornin''. Naruto returned it with an 'ah...' and a yawn. Knowing that Kakashi wouldn't be there until around 10am, Rin sat under a tree and had a powernap. Her team mates gave her a look.

"Rin-chan... I don't think you should sleep while we wait," yawned Naruto, "That sensei will be here soon."

"Wake me up when he gets here," replied Rin, closing her eyes.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

When Rin got up, she had been awake for a few hours, only having slept for one of the hours the group was waiting, she saw Kakashi still hadn't arrived. Sakura and Naruto were pretty much asleep on their feet, Sasuke was leaning against a tree, eyes closed. He was probably napping too. Rin got up and stretched, cramped from her uncomfortable nap. She felt strangely spry. The group had to wait about another hour before their teacher showed up, greeted with the familiar "YOU'RE LATE!" from Naruto and Sakura, followed by the non-believable excuse from Kakashi. After getting the annoyance out of their systems, they followed their teacher to the open training grounds, stopping at the 3 logs. A clock was placed upon the top of the middle one, alarm set for 12pm.

"Your task today is to take these bells from me," he said, dangling 3 small bells before them, "You don't get one, you don't get lunch. When I say start, come at me as you will."

"But there's only 3 bells sensei," voiced Sakura, "Does that mean one of us definitely fails?"

_'Well duh, way to state the obvious stupid, It's a teamwork test...'_ thought Rin, '_ huh? Where'd that come from? That was weird...'_ Rin grumbled to herself, going unnoticed as Naruto decided to attack Kakashi.

"I haven't said start yet," sighed Kakashi cooly, "But you came at me with real killer intent, that's a start. I may be beginning to like you after all." He let Naruto go, walking away, "Now.. start!"

Rin turned on her heel and leapt away, double-taking at her speed when she stopped behind a tree. '_What the hell was that? Was that speed a normal ninja thing or not?'_ She listened out for what happened in the episode. She smirked and jumped up into the tree, hiding on some of the thicker, more covered branches. '_That was fun.'_ From her perch she could see Naruto facing off with Kakashi, before getting blasted into the lake by the special technique. She couldn't help but laugh, that got her every time. A storm of shuriken flew at Kakashi, hitting him in the back but in a puff of smoke, a log stood in his place. She knew what would happen next with the rest of them, but what was her move going to be? Was she going to try get a bell? Would she try to get them to work as a team? She thought back to her earlier Sakura-bashing thought. Or maybe she the character that yelled at all of them when they'd all been gathered, telling them the true meaning of the test before going off and making clones to make it look like they worked as a team? Rin leaned back into the tree trunk and felt an object clatter against her back. Reaching to it she found that it was some sort of sword.

"Okay what the hell... the fuck is going on today?" Naruto's scream echoed over the field. She looked to see Naruto dangling by his ankle from a tree, swaying back and forth, and contemplated helping him down. Soon another scream pierced through the air, Sakura. "May as well use this to my advantage." Rin left her tree and made her way to Naruto, not particularly caring if she was seen.

"Rin-chan! You have to go hide," called Naruto from his leash.

Rin looked up at him, "You don't want me to help you down?"

The blonde grinned, "I'll be fine, worry about yourself. That guy is a tricky one. But I must've got the better of him coz look..." he pointed to the ground at the small bell glinting in the light, "He dropped that."

"Hold you horses for a sec Naruto-san," said Rin, picking up a rock. She threw it on the ground near the bell and another rope shot up out of the ground, hitting Naruto in the face. Just in case, Rin threw another rock near the bell but nothing happened. That was good. "Can I have the bell?"

"Well done for seeing through that trap," replied Kakashi, appearing in front of her, "Though whether you can have the bell's not up to me."

"A ninja needs to read underneath the underneath... or something," said Rin, "May I _please_ have the bell?"

'_There's no way that'd work...'_ thought Naruto, his thoughts also mirrored by Sasuke who had found a new hiding place, waiting for his chance to attack.

"Please, help yourself," replied Kakashi, his eye happy. Rin stepped in to pick up the bell, Kakashi not stepping in to stop her.

Naruto's eye twitched, "NO WAY! HOW DID..?!"

'_What kind of jutsu is that?'_ wondered Sasuke, with a glare.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Rin, "Can I have the other 2 bells?" Naruto froze in shock, '_No way...' _Kakashi began to chuckle, his left hand moving to the two bells on his belt.

'_NO WAY?!'_ thought Naruto, his heart pounding, '_He's actually gonna do it!'_

At the last second, his hand went to his back pouch and pulled out his novel, "Sorry Rin-kun, I can't do that."

"I thought not... in that case you can have this one back too," replied Rin, tossing him the bell, "Just having that wouldn't let me pass anyway would it." She left the pitch without another word, Naruto watched her gobsmacked when he suddenly found himself falling to the ground. He cried out, spinning to try land on his feet, which he barely accomplished, landing hard on one foot. "What was that for Hime?!"

'_So it hit?'_ thought Rin, as she made her way to Sakura, '_I guess I'm one of those smartarse ninja's...'_ Naruto's cry broke though the air again, screaming something about getting trapped again. Rin sighed, so much for helping him. She guessed Sasuke would be fighting Kakashi now which meant that he'd be buried soon so she'd have to find Sakura quickly. Rin heard a faint ringing sound, like white noise. She noticed that her clothes changed, now wearing an outfit like Sakura's shippuden costume, but with a white bell sleeved top and no elbow pads. Taking a look at her hair, she found it was still long but now a black purple. "Well isn't that nice..." She soon came upon Sakura, who was unconscious on the grass, her face blushed red. Rin released the pink haired girl from the genjutsu. Sakura wasn't happy that it was her that had helped her, but went along with Rin anyway at the mention of Sasuke. Though Sakura hadn't said anything, Rin found herself annoyed just by her presence. She was getting sick of it, the feeling not Sakura, though Sakura's scream at Sasuke's head in the ground did make her want to punch her out. That was her feeling, not influenced by the other feeling that hung around in her head that she had dubbed 'Inner Sakura-hater_'._

Sasuke stared at her, "Are you going to help me out of here?"

"Oh, you actually want my help?" jested Rin, "I thought you were 'different than the others'... isn't that what you said?" She squatted in front of him, taking out a pair of chopsticks, "Here, use these." Sasuke glared at her. "Relax, I was kidding. The ground's pretty compacted..." She unsheathed her sword, standing and studying the ground before plunging her katana down. Sakura screamed again, apparently thinking Sasuke's head was going to be cut off. She passed out again. Rin raised her sword, "Hold still." Sasuke flinched as she plunged it into the dirt in front of his face, twisting it around to create a hole, then cutting across the ground and making another hole before pulling it out and returning it to it's sheath. She put her hands in the holes, reaching for Sasuke's. "Ready? Pull." Sasuke was pulled out to his waist, Rin dropped to the ground beside him, wiping the dirt from her legs as she stood. She offered him a hand to help him up, but he ignored it. Rin shrugged and walked off. That was when Sakura decided to wake up, hugging Sasuke tightly, crying how glad she was Rin hadn't killed him.

Making her way back to the stumps, she sat next to the tied up Naruto who looked at her disbelievingly. "Hime... you had the bell in your hand... you would have passed," he sobbed, "Why did you give it up?"

"Getting a bell wasn't the point," replied Rin, taking a bentou, "How stingy.. there's no toppings in here." The alarm went off, signalling the end of the test, but the ringing kept going in Rin's ears. She knew what was coming next. This time it was just a fast forward, as she found herself face to face with Kakashi, they were alone.

"How are you finding being with people your own age, Rin-kun?" he asked, "You seemed to be having fun today."

"It was different," she replied vaguely, trying to gauge her situation. So this time she was a girl that had already graduated and was now going back the academy for some reason. But what else was there? Surely there was some romantic interest.

"I'm surprised you've managed to keep your secret from Naruto all these years," continued Kakashi, "Even keeping your grades down to match his... You're with him every other day. Though he's not too bright."

"Hey, he works really hard," said Rin, "He's just not there yet..." '_So it's not Naruto...' _

"How are you finding being on a team with Sasuke?"

'_And that would be it...'_ she thought, "You make it sound so difficult."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "You make it look so painless, but I can see through that." His hand went to her neck and found a silver chain, he pulled it out from her top. A small silver coin shaped like a lotus dangled off the end. "You still hold this so close to your heart, Ichijou Rin." Rin took the coin in her hand, turning it she saw some writing. 'To Ichi-Rin from Sasuke'.

'_Oh me oh my,'_ she thought, '_This suggests a past connected with Uchiha's...' _She placed the necklace back inside her top, it clinked against itself. Rin hoped that wouldn't do anything, but the ringing continued and the scene changed. '_Great... what now?'_

She stood face to face with an older Sasuke, '_Oh.. a Shippuden continuation story..'_ He stared at her with cold, angry eyes, "All this time you knew where he was... you've been meeting with him... keeping secrets from me..." Rin said nothing, hoping she blacked out of this before anything happened. Sasuke was beside her in less than a second, "You always had a knack for predicting what would happen. Can you see your end?" The Sharingan spun in his eyes but it disappeared just as fast. He placed his head on her shoulder, letting out a quiet laugh. "I can't do it.."

'_Yay for soppy unrealistic romances!'_ Rin cheered, '_But where's that damn ringing when you need it...' _She spotted the necklace that had been around her neck before the last ringing. '_I wonder...'_She reached for the necklace, pulling it out of Sasuke's shirt and gave it a flick. The ting resonated, getting stuck in her ears, she smiled as the scene changed again. She was back in Konoha, at a bar, sitting next to what looked like her but she had the aura of Shikamaru. To that girls side was a male that reminded her of her younger brother but he had blonde hair and blue eyes. The Shikamaru her looked at her boredly, "Figured it out?"

"Well this is Ino-Shika-Cho," she replied, eating the food in front of her, "I guess I'm Chou." Shika nodded at her, "Our personality has been split into 3, each taking the form of one of the trio. We're the older siblings... a bit troublesome."

"Yoriko-nee," came Shikamaru's bored voice, "Mum told me to come get you guys... it'd be troublesome if we kept her waiting any longer."

"You weren't by any chance sent out to collect Shikaku-san, were you?" Chou-Rin asked Shika-Rin. Shika-Rin sighed and finished her drink, "I was.. but it's annoying trying to get him away from the bar so I decided to wait for him to finish." Chou-Rin nodded in understanding.

"Shikamaru... wait outside," said Shika-Rin, "I'll go get dad." Shikamaru sighed tiredly, muttering about if she'd done that in the first place he wouldn't have had to come out. Shika-rin turned to Chou-Rin, "You have to find that iPod you got the other day. If you can destroy it all this troublesome mess will be over." Chou-Rin looked up, noodles hanging out of her mouth, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," replied Shika-Rin, patting her on the back, "I had to do something as the brains.. what with him hitting on people." She pointed to the male Ino-Rin who grinned at them. Shika-Rin turned back to Chou-Rin who was eating another plate of food and she sighed. She flicked the bowl and all their ears rang, "Use this new trick to your advantage... annoying as the sound may be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part of Your World:**

'_Just where the hell am I now?'_ wondered Rin. She was girt by giant trees. Giant ominous looking trees. She scowled, "Great.. another forest."

"What do you mean another forest?" asked Naruto, "Rin-chan.. it's the same forest we've been in for the past hour. Chuunin exams remember?"

"So we have," she said, "Sorry, I just don't like forests."

**~Inner monologue~**

**Well.. looks like I'm back where I was the other day.. regular 12 yr old me**

**My sword is gone.. so I guess I'm second last in the class again**

**Looks like we passed the Genin exam... somehow**

**Man, this is the worst forest to be trapped in**

**Time for a Space Jump**

**~end~**

Rin flicked the metal of her headband and the scene changed again, though she had been taken into a romance story. Someone's arms were holding her tightly, the expression "so you don't fade away" came to her mind. She brought the persons hands to her lap, purple painted fingernails, ring with the kanji for vermilion.

"Itachi... I have to go now."

Rin moved his arms away and stood up, noticing she had a pouch of weapons, her hand dug around in the bag, making the knives clink around. It did not work. '_Uh oh...' _She heard Itachi chuckle behind her, she turned around, he held out 2 rings on a leather band.

"Were you after these?"

"Huh?" '_My, my.. playful Itachi...'_ "No, but they'll do." She took them from his hand and jingled the cord. The rings hit together, causing the strange shock-wave Rin wanted the first time. The effect wasn't instantaneous but she was glad that the scenario had changed before he kissed her. Though the place she ended up was not the best. In fact she would have preferred the kiss. Totally. She was back in the Forest of Death, she saw Sasuke writhing in pain on the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Nii-san..." she whispered, '_Oh great.. it's this one..._'

Orochimaru placed his hand on her shoulder, "My, my... seeing him like that must bring you such pain... knowing that you were too late to protect him, too weak to heal him, powerless to stop the bad things from getting to him..." The snake man spun Rin around, lifting her head to face him, their eyes meeting. Orochimaru grinned manically, his teeth plunging into Rin's neckline. Rin screamed, the echo rang in her ears.

"If you survive this, come seek me out."

Her vision faded to black as the scene changed.

"Kitsu-nee! Are you ok?" asked a young child. Through the eye slits in her face mask, Rin saw a 7 year old Naruto, tugging on her kimono jacket. She looked down at him, his eyes were filled with worry, nearly brimming with tears.

"I'm fine Naruto-san," she replied, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately in an attempt to reassure him. Naruto's smile beamed up at her, he took her hand and pulled her along the path when suddenly he stopped, spying a small raven haired boy sitting on the dock. Sasuke. Naruto stopped for a moment and watched him, until the boy looked behind him. When he was noticed, Naruto continued dragging Rin along, as if he hadn't stopped.

**So... I'm back in Konoha again. In Naruto's childhood. I guess I'm the mysterious ANBU in the fox mask that looks after him... I wonder if I'm his sister or just a random. Hopefully my name's not Tenshi or something...  
I wonder if I'm still in the same room? Will that damn iPod be in there? This is the past and I'm not sure how time travel would work in this instance... **

**Hopefully I can get there before some ringing sound sends me somewhere else... that last one isn't something I want to relive again.**

**Crap.. did Naruto say something?**

"Will you?"

"Huh?"

Naruto pouted at her and repeated, "Will you come to the Academy New Year Ceremony with me?"

"I don't think I can Naru-chan," Rin answered, thinking about how these situations usually went, "I'm sorry. Maybe some other time." Naruto stopped, his hand detaching from Rin's. '_Oh crap... if it isn't the straw that broke the camel's back...' _Rin stopped at looked down at Naruto, he looked back at her with sad eyes.

"Why can't you come this time?"

"I'm not permitted to," she replied.

"You always say that same thing..." he said quietly, hands balling into fists. Tears began to well in his eyes, he looked away from her, turning to run away. Rin caught his arm and sat him down, Naruto covered his face with his other arm. She sat next to him, she got the feeling she was being suckered in to this but what the hell. "I'll see what I can do Naruto..." Instantly the blonde cheered up, throwing his arms around her neck and nearly dragging her to the ground. '_I knew he was faking...'_ "Did you learn that technique from the girls at school?"

Naruto grinned, "Hehe, yeah... This girl called Ino started crying in class one day coz Sakura got something she wanted... when she got it she just stopped crying and made faces at Sakura. I decided to see if it'd work." Rin ruffled his hair, '_This kid is unbelievable...'_ Naruto let go of her and grinned before running down the path, waving over his shoulder at Rin, "I have to go now Kitsu-nee-chan! I'll see you later!"

Rin sensed someone appear beside her, recognising it was Kakashi when he sighed. "How long have you been watching senpai?"

"You make it sound like this is a hobby of mine, Kasumi-chan," he replied, she guessed he was smiling under his mask, "I have to check on you once in a while, though you do a fine job on your own. How is Naruto-kun?"

"Ecstatic," answered Rin, "I think he's plotting something..."

"Would this be anything like when he tried to get your mask off last week?"

"I have no clue," she sighed. Kakashi chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What a predicament, you are his sister yet you can't tell him. That must hurt."

'_I don't see why she wouldn't be able to tell him... seems kind of cruel,' _Rin thought, _'Those elders are bastards. I guess it was you can't tell him but you can protect him from the shadows...'_ Rin was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her bun being loosened, her hair tumbled down her back. Her mask was lifted off her face and strands of strawberry blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. '_I don't look too good as a blonde...'_

"I'm sure if he saw your face he'd know instantly," said Kakashi, lifting her chin. Rin didn't really like where this was going. He continued, "You two look alike, though you act more like your father. However..." Rin could feel her face go red as he leaned in closer. Thankfully, they were interrupted by Naruto's return. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a scarecrow standing in his place, Rin tied her mask back on. Naruto stared at her in confusion, "Hey... why's there a scarecrow here? Huh? Wow! Your hair is so long! I never knew it was that long!"

"Naru-chan, what are you doing back here?"

"I forgot to ask if we could have ramen tonight," he said sheepishly, "At Ichiraku..."

"S-sure," said Rin, still flushed from before, "I'll see you there at 7... if you're late I won't pay for you."

"Huh!? You're stingy nee-chan!" pouted Naruto with a small glare,"2 bowls says I'll beat you there. Ahh! I have to go or I can't do the pr-... I mean the parade for school! See ya!" He ran off again, hurtling down the road, soon only a speck in the distance. Rin sighed and looked to the scarecrow that obstructed her path, glaring at it.

"That bastard... why'd he do that for!?" she cried angrily, punching the scarecrow down, sending it flying down the hillside into the river. '_Okay.. I know that wasn't me...'_ She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt another presence behind her. "What is it now?!"

Unfortunately it wasn't Kakashi, but she had a suspicion that it wasn't. It was Itachi and he just stared at her blankly. Boy, did she feel silly, she was glad she had a mask over her face.

"Kasumi... you seem flustered," stated Itachi.

"Itachi, what are you doing here? Did you come to get Sasuke?"

"More or less," he smirked, looking to the river, "Did something happen between you and... the scarecrow?"

"Oh... you saw that?" she whispered, looking away, '_I wonder which scarecrow he's talking about... just how much did he see? Why is my stomach all.. fluttery?' _Rin grumbled,_"Mou_! I've gotta go now..." Rin was thankful that her current ANBU level skills let her disappear quickly. A small smile passed Itachi's lips, disappearing when he sensed Kakashi near him.

"How long do you plan to linger, scarecrow?"

"Ah! Afternoon Itachi-kun," said Kakashi, stepping out from behind a tree, waving at the Uchiha heir and joining him on the path.

"I'm surprised she didn't know you were there," Itachi said, turning to face his senior.

"Well, when Kasumi-chan gets flustered she tends to lose focus on things," Kakashi replied, "She's like her mother.. though not quite as menacing."

They stood in silence for a moment, locked in a staring contest. Itachi's concentration was broken when Sasuke came bolting down the path and latching onto his leg. "Sasuke..."

"Nii-chan! You're here! Are we going to train today?" asked Sasuke with a big smile. He stared between the 2 of them, "Nii-chan, who's he?"

"No one," replied Itachi, taking his brother's hand, "Let's go Sasuke, we have to get home soon." The Uchiha boys turned and walked away, Sasuke pouting at not being able to train today. "And Kakashi," Itachi stopped, "If I see you do that again, you'll be so lucky as to end up like that scarecrow in the river."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rin found herself on top of the Hokage's monument, specifically on the head of the Yondaime. She saw a seal on the spot she landed on, guessing it was for the Thunder God jutsu. Which explained how she got there that fast, but not why she could hear the conversation between Itachi and Kakashi. Well now she knew what he had meant by scarecrow... '_So I have a schoolgirl crush on Kakashi but I'm... in love with Itachi? A love triangle.'_ Rin took her mask off, refreshed by the cold wind that was blowing against her red face. She lay flat on her back, spreading out on the ground.

"Argh! I have no time for this!" she cried, springing upright, "I have to find that stupid iPod and stop this crap!" She jumped down off the monument and leapt over the rooves, heading to the apartment she had been using. Unfortunately there was one problem, none of her stuff was there. There was also someone else living in there. Rin stared inside. '_What am I meant to do now...' _she thought, now banging her head on the wall. The man in the apartment looked out of his window at the noise, but Rin had left before he could see her.

**Okay I know I shouldn't have expected it to be that easy but why couldn't it have been that easy?**

**It would have been so much easier...**

**Bet since I want that ringing it won't happen... F***ed if I'm gonna stay here any longer. I mean I love this show and all but I wanna play Sailor V video games! I don't wanna live them!**

**Maybe if I put myself in a trance or something my ears will ring...**

**Huh.. where the h*** am I? I gotta start paying attention to stuff.**

Now surrounded by the village market, Rin looked around at the stalls, "Or I can buy a bell," she thought aloud, "And try that thing Kin did... I should be able to figure it out like this... I hope." Rin played with her hair absent-mindedly as she searched for a stall that sold bells, spying one that sold craft bits and bobs which included cat bells. She bought a box of 30, just in case she broke or lost any of them and a black cord to hang them off when she'd figured out how she was going to accomplish whatever it was she was trying to do. She plonked herself down under a tree and took out one of the bells. The only idea she had was to somehow amplify the sound with chakra. She figured it was something along those lines. She just didn't know how much was too much.

"Here goes..."

Rin flicked the bell. It tinkled. She sent some chakra into the bell. The tone of the bell changed but there was no reverberating ring. She put more chakra into it. The tone got higher, she could feel it digging into her ears but before anything could happen the bell split in two.

"Oops.. did I use some wind in there..." she dropped the broken bell next to her, taking another one from the box, "Powerful shit.." She tried again. The bell split. And again. Same thing. Fourth bell imploded. Fifth bell had the ball bearing shot out. Bell six would have worked had a crow not taken it from her. She moved from that spot. Lucky number seven was a dud, missing the ball bearing that made the bell ring in the first place. She tried to replicate bell six with bell eight and almost did. Then some hair tickled her nose, and she sneezed. The bell was lost. "Unbelievable," Rin sniffled, tying her hair up. Number nine. Concentrating, she sent chakra to the bell as it rang, enough to make it echo in her ears. Sensing someone near her, she got distracted. She tried again, intent on ignoring whoever it was. The fact that she knew where they were thanks to uber-ninjaness made that hard. Every time she thought she'd forgotten they were there, that tingle from her ninja radar came back. She picked up a small handful of bells and threw them in the person's direction. They made no noise.

"It's not nice to throw things at people," said Kakashi stepping out from his lurking place. He stood in front of her, holding out the bells in his hand. "These are yours are they not?" Rin looked at him distrustfully taking them from his hand tentatively. He smiled at her, grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet. Rin's face heated up again, she didn't like having her emotions decided for her, this blushing was getting ridiculous.

"Did you forget about our training session today?"

"Training?"

The silver-haired man sighed, he took a bell from Rin's hand, "Your technique here lacks range. Have you considered adding some of your wind element?"

"I wasn't going for range..." replied Rin, "And some wind slipped into it earlier... it kinda broke the bells."

"That's why we practice, so that things like that don't happen," he flicked the bell, "What are you trying to accomplish anyway?"

Rin paused, her face screwing up in thought, "Put people off balance by attacking their inner ear with high pitched vibrations..."

"In that case you might want to change the pitch of the bell so that it nearly matches the acoustics of the ear," said Kakashi, "Be careful though, you might damage your own hearing... or worse."

"Well I had it before you disturbed me.." grumbled Rin, "And 5 minutes before if that crow hadn't taken my bell off me." She stepped away from the jounin, taking out the thirteenth bell. "Can you close your eyes?" Kakashi chuckled, covering his eyes with his hands. Flicking the bell, Rin concentrated on the amount of chakra she was putting into it, memorising the strange tingling it gave her in her fingertips. Sure enough, the world shifted as the sound buzzed through her head.

The new place she came to was dark, the bed she was on was the only object in the room. Too tired to really care at the moment, she crawled under the covers and went to sleep, not noticing the bespectacled man that stood at her slightly ajar door.


End file.
